More than just a late night page
by tinyhumans04
Summary: What happens when tragedy arises at the hospital and has a certain brunette hopping on the next flight to Seattle to be there for a certain blonde. ******** mentions of child abuse****** very little though
1. Chapter 1

The perky blonde was sleeping peacefully through the night until she heard the unfortunate sound of her pager. Which now meant she had to cut her sleep time in half and make her way to the hospital. Rolling out of bed, Arizona grabbed her prosthetic leg and put it on; she now forgot what it was even like not to have a prosthetic leg…. Who knows if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Walking to the bathroom, she applies the little bit of makeup to her face that she wears and throws her blonde curls into a loose ponytail. Leaving a few strands of hair in her face that she tucks behind her ears. Brushing her teeth, she recites the mental pep talk she always gives herself before she heads into work. Working with the tiny humans can be so rewarding, but some days she often finds herself questioning why she ever got into this field of medicine. The pep talk helps remind her of why she does this every day and puts a smile on her face and reveals her adorable dimples.

Getting ready to walk through the door, she reminds herself that today will be a good day like the past few days have been. Stepping out into the cold crisp air finally wakes her up completely. Arizona gets into her car and drives off to the hospital.

When she arrives at the hospital, she rushes right in and is greeted by Owen, "Arizona, glad you made it! We have a 9-year-old boy who seems to be showing signs of abuse from the X-rays that we have taken. The boy is in awful shape right now; he has a collapsed lung, multiple fractured ribs, internal bleeding that needs to be taken care of, and a stab wound to the abdomen, he needs to be taken to an OR immediately!" Arizona hated getting cases like these, it was very seldom that she had to operate on a child that was abused, but when she got these cases, the never left her. Running with the gurney with the boy on it she turned to Owen, "Owen, where are the boy's parents?" she could see the pain in Owen's eyes as he answered her question, "that's the thing Arizona the boy was just tossed in front of the hospital with no one with him." God, she hated people like this, "alright, look we will talk more about this when I finish operating on him." She called out to Owen as she ran into the operating room.

5 HOURS LATER

Arizona was finally done with the surgery, and the boy was in stable condition and being brought up to the ICU now. All she needed to do now was find Owen so they could talk about this whole situation. Speed walking through the halls it took everything inside of her to not break down and cry. She just could not understand how someone could do this to their child. Now granted they do not know for sure if the parents are the ones that did this to the boy. But the X-rays are showing years of abuse, so unless the boy has a horrible bully at the school that no one has bothered to deal with, there is something more going on here.

Lost in her own thoughts, she nearly runs Bailey down. "Robbins! Watch where you are going! Or I will be the one knocking you down. And it will not be on accident." Bailey snapped at her. Bailey quickly regretted snapping at Arizona the way she did, when she saw the look on the woman's face. She recognized this look, Arizona would have this look on her face whenever she was dealing with a hard case. "Bailey, I am so sorry. I guess I was just so caught up in my thoughts." Arizona had taken a long pause before she continued, "Um, have you seen Owen by any chance Bailey?" she asked barely keeping it together. Bailey really wanted to ask Arizona what was going on, but by now she knows that this only makes things worse for the woman. She cares so much for each of her patients, sometimes too much and she takes on the burden of the cases she deals with. "Yea, last time I saw him he was still down in the ER." She watched Arizona sigh in relief, "Thank you, Bailey, have a good night." And with that, she was gone.

Alright! What do you guys think? You can be completely honest. Do you think I should continue with this story? And what do you think the tragic event is that brings Callie back to Seattle?


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona was rushing to get to the ER as quickly as her little legs would carry her. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to the ER where she saw Owen talking to April. Walking over to them. "Hey Owen, hello April. Would you mind if I talked to Owen in private for a few minutes April?" Arizona tried asking as her usual perky self, as she did not want to worry her friend. April sensed that something was probably going on in her blonde friend's head, so she replied back to Arizona, "of course and if you need anything just come find." And she gave her smile and turned around and walked away.

"Arizona, how did the surgery go? Please tell me the child made it." Owen said with hope and sadness in his eyes. "Fortunately, he did make it, I thought he wasn't going to for a little bit there, but that boy is a fighter and pulled through. Have we been able to make contact with the boy's family yet?" she responded back, Owen could tell his friend was having trouble not breaking down and crying in front of him. He knew cases like this were immensely hard for the blonde. "As of right now, no we have not been able to find any of his family. But I have called the police, and they are going through the system to try to find who the boy belongs to and what his name even is." Arizona could not stand this whole waiting around and do nothing game, "alright Owen thanks for the update; I am going to go up and check on the kid. I will come find you later if I need anything." and then Arizona turned around and walked away.

Days like these were the days that she missed Calliope even more than she usually does. She just had a way of getting through to her and just making all the sadness and pay go away. It took everything in her body to not call Callie at this moment. She knew that Callie was much happier without her, living her life in New York with Penny. It killed her knowing someone else could make Callie as happy as she wanted to make her. But as long as she was happy it was just something that she had to live with. But god did she miss her; she missed the well she smelled, the way she kissed her, the way she would just fit perfectly in Callie's arms, her beautiful curves, her gorgeous hair, just everything about her.

Arizona made her way up to the ICU, just to take a glance at the boy and make sure that he was okay and had not woken up yet. She peaked her head in and saw that he was still sleeping, which put her at ease because at least for now the boy was not in pain. The sight of him caused a lump in her throat arise though, and she knew that she had to leave the ICU at once.

She found herself walking into an on-call room, she threw herself onto the bunk and buried her head into a pillow, and she felt the steady tears run down her face. It felt like she had been crying for hours when she was finally ripped from her thoughts at the sound of her pager going off. Once again, she rolled off the bed and got up, Arizona honestly could not think of the last time she felt his emotionally and physically drained. All she wanted to do was find whoever was putting their hands on this sweet boy and make them pay for it. She wanted to take away this boy's pain and let him know that he was loved and that he did not need to feel sad or lonely or whatever he was feeling.

Arizona made her way back to the ER, where she saw Owen standing with a set of parents. She felt this anger rise in her stomach, she was not 100% sure if this were the boy's parents, but she was led to believe that it was, because why would Owen page her back to the ER if it were not the boy's parents. She was getting closer and closer to Owen and the parents, and when she was within talking distance Owen began to speak, "Dr. Robbins, this is Mr. and Mrs. James, the parents of Calvin the little boy that you operated on tonight. The boy with…" Owen found himself being cut off in mid-sentence by Arizona. "Yes Dr. Hunt, I know what child you are referring too, do his parents know what happened to their child? Do they have an explanation for why their child has been here by himself for over 4 hours?" she asked getting madder by the minute.

Mr. and Mrs. James did not like the tone that the blonde doctor was talking to them in. "Excuse me, Doctor… well it looks like I already have forgotten your name, but that is beside the point, what exactly are you trying to get at here? Are you trying to say that we did this to our son?" Mr. James, spat in Arizona's face as he stepped closer to her.

Alright so I got a decent amount of feedback! Yay thank you for thank ? I would love to hear some more! So please leave some for me, tell me what you would like to be added into the story who you would like to see more in the story, whatever you would like. So what do you think is going to happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona did not like how close this insufferable man was to her now. She had to take a deep breath to contain herself because she was the doctor and had to keep calm in situations like this. "Listen, sir, no one is pointing fingers here, sorry if it came across that way. But right now, we have been in contact with the police and child services." Before Arizona could continue with her sentence, she was rudely interrupted by Mr. James, "and what gave you permission to call them Blondie!" again stepping closer to Arizona. "Mr. James I would appreciate if you would take a step back and please don't yell in my face, we are only doing what we think is best for your child. Calling the police and child services has nothing to do with you or your wife, it is just hospital protocol.

"Hospital protocol, you have got to be kidding! Okay now you listen to me, I want my son in front of me right, and we are going to be taking him home!" Mr. James basically yelled in Arizona's face, ignoring her request to back up. "Listen Mr. James I have tried to be polite and reason with you, but you do not seem to want to listen, your son is in critical condition right now, he needs to be in the hospital and you will not remove him, and I am forbidding you to even go up to ICU at this point and see your son!" Arizona yelled back; she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Who did this man think he was speaking to her like this and treating their son the way they are treating him. Before Arizona could even process her next thought, she felt something hard connect to her cheek and an aching pain rise in her face.

The father of Calvin punched Arizona straight in the face, knocking the blonde off her feet. Before she could even collect her thoughts about what had just occurred, she saw Owen tackling Mr. James to the floor, getting ready to punch him. Arizona hopped up before Owen could do something he would regret. "Owen! Stop get off of him okay. I am fine I promise." Arizona pleaded with Owen. "Arizona, you are not fine look at your face you are bleeding, the man just punched you." She loved Owen; he has been such an amazing friend to her since her world had collapsed with the whole divorce and custody trial. "Owen, look just get off of him okay? Mr. and Mrs. James, I am giving you this chance to leave. Leave now, and I will not press charges against you for attacking me." Arizona could feel Owen glaring daggers at her. Mr. James got up off the floor and headed towards the exit with his wife, "you will pay for this bitch." Arizona was sure that was what she heard as Mr. James exited the hospital.

She most not of heard him correctly though, because she knew if he had said something like that Owen would have been all over him like he was just a second ago. Now that the adrenal has worn off, she realized how bad her face was hurting. Sure, it was only a punch, but the man had multiple rings on his fingers that dug into her skin when his fist made contact with her face.

"Arizona, why the hell would you let them walk out of here like that!" Owen was basically yelling at her right now. "Owen, please don't yell at me, I am in enough pain as it is and I do not need you yelling at me." She felt Owen's arms pull her into a tight embrace, "you're right I am sorry for yelling at you. I just don't understand why you would let them leave like that."

Arizona thought to herself, and she really could not explain why she let them leave without pressing charges either, but she did, and now she can't change that. "I am not sure why I let them go either, but there is not much I can do about it now, either way, we have the police and social services coming and they will prove that those parents are abusing their son and they will go to jail either way." She heard Owen sigh, "I just hope you're right Arizona, what if they come back and try something?" This was defiantly not something that she thought of when she let them go, with the track record this hospital has it is quite the possibility. "Listen Arizona, let's go find someone that can take a look at your face and stitch it up. Does it hurt much?" Lying through her teeth, "no it doesn't really hurt at all, I can't even tell that I was just punched."

Owen looked up at his friend in disbelief, "listen Arizona I know you're lying to me, I don't care if you say it does not hurt, we are still getting this checked out." He could hear Arizona giving him an angry grunt, "fine whatever Dr. Hunt." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Owen and Arizona were walking down the halls hoping to find one of their friends that could stitch Arizona's cut up. They could feel the worried stares they were getting from their other co-workers though. After about five minutes they finally ran into Amelia. "Oh, my God! Arizona! What the hell happened to your face?!" Amelia asked with concern as she grabbed for Arizona's chin and lifted it up to examine her friend's face a bit better. "Oh, nothing." Was all Arizona responded back with.

So I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and I love hearing your reviews so please keep them up ?


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia started at her friend in disbelief, was she really trying to play this whole thing off as nothing? "Owen, will you please tell me what happened to Arizona, since she has apparently forgotten how to use her words." Owen looked at Amelia and then at Arizona and then back to Amelia, "Amelia, we will explain the situation in a minute just bring us to a room and stitch Arizona up please." Amelia gave a long hard look at Arizona before saying, "Fine, follow me. But listen here Arizona I expect an explanation about this and it better not be its nothing."

Arizona and Owen followed Amelia into a room, but of course not without getting many questioning looks from their concerned co-workers. Owen could tell Arizona was getting more annoyed by the second with all the concerned looks from their co-workers. Not that Arizona wasn't grateful for everyone being concerned about her, she just knew that they were concerned for the wrong reasons. Sure, she knew they were probably a little concerned about her health, but in all honesty, they probably just wanted in on the drama. Because that is just what this hospital is about… drama. "Arizona, will you please tell me what happened to your face now, I am worried about you," Amelia asked her friend again with concern, this time pulling her into a hug. She looked up into the blonde's blue eyes and watched as her cold exterior finally melted away and she saw the first of many tears fall from her face.

"There was a little boy Amelia, he is 9, and he is showing years of abuse. Nine years old! Who hurts their children. He came in, and he was in such bad shape, but he pulled through, despite the odds he pulled through." Arizona paused for a moment to recollect herself, "and then the parents came in and had the nerve to request their son be released to them and that they would take them home. So, then the father and I exchanged some words, and he punched me. That's all that happened." Amelia started at her friend in disbelief; she couldn't believe that her friend went through that, she knew Arizona took cases like these to heart. Amelia lifted her hand up to Arizona's face and wiped away her tears gently. "I am so sorry Arizona." Arizona could feel the tears started to form in her eyes again, "thanks, Amelia, can you just stitch me up please, I would like to go and check on Calvin."

Arizona could feel both sets of her friends on eyes on her, but Owen was the one to speak up, "Arizona do you really think that is such a good idea? Don't you think it would be a good idea to-" and again he found himself getting cut off by his friend, "Owen I am fine it was just a punch, so what I have a small cut and probably some bruising and swelling, but that will all go away." She hated when her friends looked at her with the puppy dog eyes like Amelia and Owen were giving her right now like if they looked away, she would crumble into a million pieces. "Arizona, I know you think you need to be there for this boy." Owen started to say and again was getting cut off by Arizona, this time she was getting a lot angrier by the second. "Owen shut up I am fine, Amelia please just stitch me up I have work to do and if you are going to question me one more time I am hopping off this table and going to the ICU anyway," Arizona shouted at Owen, which she regretted immediately because he was only trying to help. "I know you're right; I am sorry Arizona. Amelia will stitch you up now and how about the three of us go get some lunch. It has been a long night and morning, and you need some food in you." Owen said to her with that twinkle in his eye, and she watched Amelia nod her head in agreement. "Alright fine we can do that, that sounds nice. Thanks, guys." Arizona chipped back.

Amelia finally got to cleaning her wound out. Which stung like a bitch, and then she started stitching the cut up. It only took about 10 minutes and then they were done and on their way to the cafeteria. The three of them walked side by side all the way to the cafeteria, once again getting looks for their co-workers. Arizona was having a hard time keeping calm and not yelling at all of them to stop staring at her. While standing in line waiting for their food, Owen could hear people behind them whispering about the cut on Arizona's face, and he looked over at his friend and saw that she looked like she was ready to break down again. "Would you guys stop whispering about Dr. Robbins face behind her back! It has nothing to do with any of you, so for once in your life please just mind your own god damn business!" Owen yelled at the group of doctors behind him and turned back to Amelia and Arizona. Arizona mouthed a thank you to Owen, and then they ordered their food and sat down.

I know this is not the most interesting chapter that I have written, but just bare with me. I promise it will get better and like always please leave your lovely comments :) I love reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally getting something into her system was honestly the best feeling in the world. Arizona even forgot about the aching pain in her face for a few minutes. Which was a nice feeling because she did not handle pain very well. It wasn't like she was a weak person or anything, she just had a very low pain tolerance. "After we finish eating, I would like to go on up to the ICU and check up on Calvin," Arizona said to both Owen and Amelia as she finished her salad.

"That's fine Arizona; I would just like you to come in and check up with me in a few hours." Amelia told Arizona and then turned to Owen, "Oh and Owen when you finish up eating, Edwards needs to speak to you about a patient." Owen nodded his head in agreement and finished eating his lunch.

Out of her eye, Arizona saw April running up to their table, and she prepared herself to be asked a million questions. "Arizona! Oh, my God! What happened to your face? Are you alright? Did someone do this to you? Does it hurt? Owen, Amelia please someone tell me what happened to Arizona!" Arizona was surprised her friend didn't pass out; she didn't even breathe when asking all those questions.

"April I am fine I promise, just an angry parent that's all." Arizona tried to say calmly and put her friend at ease. Apparently, she didn't put her friend at ease, "that's all! Seriously that's all. You're going to pretend like this is no big deal! Arizona what is wrong with you? Like, have you seen your face? It is bruised and swollen and all bloody and stitched up." April said as she pulled Arizona into a hug. Arizona couldn't help but smile at the thought of her amazing friends. "April, I love how concerned you are and yes I am sure my face probably doesn't look as hot as it usually does, but I can assure you that I am perfectly fine. Just a little sore, that's all." Arizona gave her friend a reassuring hug.

Just when Arizona thought she was done explaining the whole situation that had just happened she saw Meredith, Bailey, and Alex came walking into the cafeteria and none of them missed a beat and all rushed over to their table. It was like they all practiced what they were going to say because at the same time they all said, "Arizona my God, what happened to your face?" Arizona smiled and looked at all her friends, "would someone care to fill these lovely people in on the whole situation."

Amelia was the one that stepped up to the plate, "Alright so Arizona has a nine-year-old patient, and the boy is showing years of abuse. While talking to the parents, the father of the boy attacked Arizona and punched her in the face. Therefore, leaving the mark on her face that you all are looking at right now." Arizona watched the three of them gasp in shock, but Alex was the first of them to speak up, "where is that asshole, I am going to show him what happens when he hits a woman. And that woman is Arizona Robbins!" Alex shouted getting angrier by the second.

"Alex calm down like I have told everyone else I am just fine. It was just a punch, and the only reason my face looks so bad is because he had three rings on his fingers. So, the rings cut into my face that's all. I love that you are all so concerned but seriously there is nothing to be worried about. Now I am finished eating, and I am going to head up to the ICU and check on Calvin. Amelia, I will come see you in a few hours." And with that, she got up and left the table.

Walking to the ICU, once again she felt all eyes on her, God she loved everything about this hospital expect for the fact that everyone needed to know everything about everyone. She finally arrived at the ICU and was happy to see Calvin was starting to wake up. "Calvin, hi. How are you feeling, I am Dr. Robbins I am the one who performed your surgery." Arizona said to Calvin in a soft and soothing voice.

"Where… where am I?" Calvin asked wincing in pain and trying to get up. "Hey, sweetie please stay still, you have been through a lot these last few hours, and I do not want you to cause any more damage to your small little body," Arizona said to the boy as she pushed the few strands of hair out of his face. "Dr. Robbins, what happened to your face?" Calvin asked Arizona with concern. "Oh nothing, I just take a fighting class on the weekends, and my fighting partner got one real punch in," Arizona replied back with a smile. "Woah, that is so cool, you're so awesome, and you're my doctor!" Calvin replied by excitedly.

Arizona couldn't help but smile to herself, even after all this boy went through he was still able to look on the bright side of things. Maybe there was still time to save his innocence, "Calvin, you are just adorable, and as much as I would like to continue with our fun conversation, I have to ask you some questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Robbins that is alright," Calvin replied with a smile.

"Alright perfect and Calvin, please call me Arizona. Also, I promise as soon as we finish these questions we can go back to the fun topics and we'll bring you up to your lovely room and watch some cartoons. How does that sound?" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"that sounds amazing Dr… I mean Arizona," Calvin replied and once again showed his adorable smile, and for the first time, she noticed his dimples, his cute dimples, and his adorable brown puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Calvin, do you know what happened to you?"

Calvin shook his head no, but Arizona noticed the hesitation before he answered.

"Calvin, I need you, to be honest with me please, I promise that you are safe." Arizona noticed the tears starting to fall down his face. She reached her arm out and gently wiped them away.

"Arizona I am scared, please don't make me relive all of this over again. Please." Calvin pleaded with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, look I just need to ask this last question, and then we are done, did your parents do this Calvin? Were the ones that did this to you?" Arizona asked hoping the answer she was about to receive would be a no.

Unfortunately for her, Calvin nodded his head.

So what do you guys think :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Calvin, sweetie, I am so sorry," Arizona replied wiping the tears from the boy's face again. "Calvin, can you tell me how you are feeling right now though, do you have any serious pain going on?" Arizona asked as she stroked Calvin's hair in a comforting manner. "No not any serious pain, just some soreness in my stomach," Calvin responded back to Arizona was a sad smile. "Would you mind if I take a quick look at your belly Calvin?" Arizona saw him shake his head in agreement.

Arizona lifted the boy's gown up to his stomach and was happy to see that the wounds were looking good and nothing seemed to be out of sorts. She pulled the gown back down and gave him a reassuring smile. "Calvin everything looks great! You're great, so now we are going to bring you up to your room and me, and you are going to watch some cartoons. How does that sound?" Arizona asked with a big smile on her face and watched the same smile spread across Calvin's face. "That sounds great!" Calvin shouted in excitement.

Wheeling Calvin up to his room, Arizona couldn't shake the connection she was feeling with the young boy. Which didn't help matters, because when she feels a connection, she gets even more attached than she normally does. "Well here we are Calvin, this is where you will be staying until we get you all healed up."

"Awesome, so what cartoons are we going to watch Arizona?" Calvin asked Arizona, "Hmm, well one of my favorite cartoons to watch with my daughter Sofia is Scooby Doo! Have you ever watched Scooby Doo Calvin?" Arizona asked enthusiastically, "No, I have never watched Scooby Doo." Arizona gasped and put a hand over her mouth and pretended to be offended. "Oh, my dear boy, we will be watching Scooby Doo until you have seen every episode."

Arizona put on an episode of Scooby Doo and began to pull up a chair next to his bed, "Um…. Arizona….?"

"Yea Calvin? What is it?" Arizona asked.

"Would you mind…. Um….. laying down with me?" Calvin asked almost like he was scared of what she might say.

"Oh, of course, I will! Scoot over a bit sweetie" she said as she pushed the chair back over to the corner and she hopped up onto the bed. They watched four straight episodes of Scooby Doo, and she has never seen the boy smile as much as he did in the last two hours. It was so refreshing, but she noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep.

Ten minutes into the fifth episode of Scooby Doo she felt Calvin snuggle in closer to her and drift off into sleep. Arizona felt herself begin to drift off to sleep as well.

Arizona was woken up by a hand gently shaking her; she opened her eyes to see Amelia standing above her. "Hey, sorry to wake you, but I got worried when you didn't come see me for the checkup that we agreed too. But now I see that you are perfectly fine, I would still like to take a look at your face." Amelia said in a hushed voice as she hoped she wouldn't wake the little boy sleeping on Arizona's chest. "Oh yea, of course, I am really sorry for missing our meeting, I honestly have no idea how long I have been asleep."

"Well, I can tell you it has been more than two hours at least. I am just going to take a quick look; I don't want you to move or anything, I am just going to examine your face." Amelia said as she began to lift Arizona's head up and she watched her friend wince in pain. "on a scale of 1-10 Arizona how badly did that hurt?"

"Oh, that? It didn't hurt at all Amelia, why do you ask?" Arizona lied through her teeth.

"Arizona please don't lie to me. I saw you wince in pain, so now I am going to ask you again Arizona on a scale of 1-10 how bad did that hurt?" Amelia asked more sternly this time.

"Alright. Alright, lik guess. I don't know it just hurt." She bluntly stated.

"Okay, I am afraid that maybe your cheek bone might be fractured or possibly broke. I would like to take you for an X-ray after the little one wakes up okay?" Amelia stated as she heard her friend sigh in frustration."

"Ugh do I have-" Amelia cut her friend off immediately "yes Arizona you have too!" once again she heard the frustrated sigh out of her friend, "Oh and come find me when the little one wakes up, do not try to avoid me, I will find you." And with that Amelia walked out of the room.

Arizona settled back down and started running her fingers through the curly blonde hair of the boy. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he looked like an actual nine-year-old boy and not someone who went through the trauma that he has experienced. All she wanted to do was take away all his pain. She felt the little boy begin to stir beside her and she watched him start to thrash around violently.

She realized what was happening; the boy was having night terrors. He began screaming and punching and kicking, "no dad, please don't hit me again I am sorry! I didn't mean to drop the plate. Please daddy it hurts don't kick me there, please! Mom, please help me!" Arizona felt her heart shatter as she watched the boy scream out in fear. She felt his tiny fist make contact with her face, and she felt the blood starting to drip down her face, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was comfort the boy.

"Calvin. Shhhhh. I am right here no one is going to hurt you. I am right here. I am not going to let anyone hurt. Please wake up it is just a nightmare sweetie." Arizona whispered in his ear as she placed and gentle kiss on his forehead. She continued to whisper calming words into his ear and wiping away his tears until she felt him finally calm down and wake up.

She watched Calvin's eyes shoot open, and she watched fear set in on his face again when he saw the blood on her face. "did….did….did… did I do that to you Arizona? I am so sorry." Calvin said as he began to cry. "oh no sweetie, I mean yes, but it wasn't your fault it's okay. Please don't cry come here." Arizona said as she pulled him in closer to her until she finally felt the tension leave the boy's body.

"I am really sorry Arizona." Calvin started up again, "Calvin what did I tell you. Please do not apologize; this is not your fault. Now please try to relax. Do you want to watch another episode of Scooby Doo?" she felt the boy nod into her chest, so she pressed play, and the two of them continued their binge watch of Scooby Doo.

 **Another chapter for you guys :) I hope you liked it**


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin stayed snuggled into Arizona for another three episodes before the boy had the courage to speak to her again. "Hey, Arizona? Can I ask you a question?" Calvin asked as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Of course, sweetie. What is your question?" Arizona replied back with a smile on her face. "You said you had a daughter?"

"Yes, I do she is 6, and her name is Sofia. What made you think about that?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Oh, I just remembered that you mentioned her when you told me about Scooby Doo. So where does your daughter go when you are at work then?" Calvin asked.

"Well, my wife, sorry I mean my ex-wife and I split custody of Sofia. My ex-wife Callie moved to New York to start a new future there with a new job and her new girlfriend who makes her very happy. So, we split the time we have with Sofia evenly and then come together for mini family vacations." Arizona replied with a big smile.

She could see Calvin was thinking about how to ask his next question, "I am sorry if this is asking too much Arizona, but how come you and your wife split up?"

Arizona loved the fact that he didn't even question the fact that she was married to a woman and not a man. He was only considered with why they split. "Well Calvin, there was a point in time that I was not my usual perky self, and I blamed my beautiful wife for all my problems. I needed someone to blame, and I took it out on her. And by the time I realized how amazing I had it with her, it was too late. I could no longer make my beautiful wife happy." She replied back sadly. That was when she felt the tiny arms reach around her and give her a hug.

She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes again, and all she could think is how sweet this little boy is. All she wanted to do was hug him so tightly and hide him away from all his pain and suffering. "Arizona? What happened to make you so sad." Calvin asked with so much concern in his eyes.

Arizona knew she couldn't sugar coat what happened to her because she knew the young boy would not take a sugar-coated answer. So, she began to lift the pant leg of her scrub to reveal her prosthetic leg. She watched as Calvin let out a small gasp. "What happened to your leg!" he basically screamed.

"I was in a plane crash a few years ago and losing my leg put a huge weight on my wife's and I's marriage, and it was all my fault," Arizona stated, and this time she really felt the tears start falling down her face. This time it was Calvin who was comforting her. She felt the pressure of his tiny hands begin to wipe away her tears.

"Well I think you're awesome and I bet your daughter thinks you're even more awesome than I do. And I bet your ex-wife Callie still loves you very much." Calvin said as he snuggled in closer to Arizona.

"Thank you, Calvin," Arizona replied to him with a small kiss on the forehead.

4 Scooby Doo episodes later

Still lying in the same positon for the last four Scooby Doo episodes, Arizona and Calvin were interrupted by a very concerned Owen and Amelia.

"Arizona I thought I told you to come see me….. and great now you're bleeding. What did you do?" Amelia asked trying not to get too upset with her friend in front of the relaxed boy.

Before Arizona could even reply Calvin perked up, "I am sorry Mrs. Lady Doctor. This is all my fault I was having a nightmare and hit Arizona in the face, and then she has stayed with me since to help fight off the bad guys in my dreams.

Amelia felt horrible after hearing what Calvin had just said, "no need to apologize, Calvin, how are you feeling? Because if you are up for it, maybe you would like to take a ride down to X-ray with Mrs. Arizona so we can take a look at her face." Arizona, Amelia, and Owen all watched a big smile spread across the boy's face as he nodded his head in agreement.

Owen left to grab a wheel chair, and he saw Arizona begin to object to the wheel chair, "Calvin you want to take a fun ride on this wheel chair with Arizona!" Owen watched as the blonde gave him an infuriated look. He could almost laugh at how stubborn his friend is. "Yes! That would be so much fun! Come on Arizona!" Calvin began to move and realized that in fact moving like that caused him a lot of pain and he couldn't prevent the small like gasp that escaped his mouth.

"Calvin, are you okay!" Arizona asked in a panic state of mind.

She watched him nod his head slowly, "I think I just moved too fast, can you help me down please."

"Are you sure you still want to come to Calvin, because I will understand if you want to stay up here and rest. I will come right back as soon as I get my X-rays" but she watched the boy shake his head no.

Arizona got up off the bed and scooped Calvin up into her arms and sat down on the wheel chair. "Hey, Calvin! You know what you can call Owen!?" Arizona shouted out happily. "What can I call him Arizona?" Calvin asked with a big smile on his face. "We can now officially call him our chauffeur," Arizona said to Calvin with a small wink.

"Alright Calvin, you are just going to sit in this little booth with Amelia and our chauffeur and then I will be right back," Arizona said as she messed with Calvin's hair for a second.

10 minutes later

Arizona walked out of the room and into the booth where the three of them were waiting for her. "Alright so the cheek bone does not look broken, now all we have to do is restitch your cut up," Amelia said was a smile.

"See I told you it wasn't broken Amelia and you were over here getting all bent out of shape." She playfully told Amelia and then she turned to Calvin, "Can you believe these guys, they're not as cool as we are they, Calvin." She watched Calvin's face light up, "no one will be as cool as you are Arizona, you are the best.

And with that Arizona sat back down on the wheel chair and Calvin climbed back up onto her lap, Arizona leaned in to give him a little kiss on the cheek and responded back with, "no Calvin, no one will ever be as cool as you."

As she was getting pushed towards a room so that Amelia could stitch up her cut again, she swore she saw Mr. James out of the corner of her eye. And she felt her heart rate go up and she could not shake this unsettling feeling in her stomach. She did not like the vibes she was getting from this man. But when she turned her head to take a double take the man was gone. She felt her body relax and realized her mind must have been playing games on her.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia finished up the stitches on Arizona's face and then gave her some pain meds to take because she was sure the blonde was in a lot of pain. Then Amelia and Owen wheeled her and Calvin back up to their room.

"Now Calvin, what would you like to do for the rest of the night until it is time to go to sleep?" Arizona asked as she lifted the boy up and placed him back on the bed.

"Could we maybe have some supper and just lay and watch Scooby Doo together again Arizona?" Calvin asked with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "That sounds fantastic; I will head down to the cafeteria now and grab us something to eat. Anything you would like in particular?"

"Surprise me please!" Calvin cheered. "Alright, I will be right back. And don't watch any Scooby Doo without me mister!" she said as she messed up his blonde locks and walked out the door.

Walking towards the elevator, she saw April out of the corner of her eye, "April!" Arizona called out to her. "Arizona, hey! How are you feeling?"

"Great actually, I finally have some pain meds in my system, and now I am about to grab something to eat for me and adorable little Calvin," Arizona said with a smile that showed her dimples.

"Oh, I am so happy to hear that Arizona, care for some company on the way down to the cafeteria?" April asked the blonde.

"Yea I would love that April, thanks," Arizona said as she intertwined their arms.

The two of them got onto the elevator and had some casual small talk, which Arizona enjoyed deeply. She absolutely loved her friendship with April and was so glad the two patched up their rough spot. April has always been her rock, and she was completely lost without her.

Arizona and April stepped off of the elevator and once again the blonde felt herself stiffening and her heart rate speeding up. She swore she saw Mr. James out of the corner of her eyes again. She must have tensed up too much, because she saw April giving her a concerning look, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Arizona is everything okay?" April asked with major concern on her face.

"Oh, yea I am sorry, I just moved my face the wrong way, and it just hurt," Arizona replied quickly

April wasn't really buying what her friend was saying to her, but before she could even get to question Arizona, her pager went off. "I am sorry my dear friend, but duty calls. I will check up with you later." April gave Arizona and a hug and walked off.

Now Arizona was left alone with her thoughts, and if she was honest, they weren't the best thoughts. She was beginning to become paranoid. She would give anything to be back up in the safety of the room with Calvin and to be watching Scooby Doo again. Everywhere she turned she swore she saw Mr. James.

Stepping into the line at the cafeteria she began to think of what she would like to eat and what she should bring back for Calvin. Then she saw that for dessert they had Sofia's favorite; dirt. Dirt was chocolate pudding with Oreo crumbles and gummy worms with a bit of whip cream on top. She requested two things of dirt and a slice of pizza for the two of them. She grabbed a water for herself and an apple juice for Calvin.

Arizona made her way back up to Calvin's room and heard the noise of Scooby Doo playing in the background. She stepped into the room and watched him fumble with the remote trying to turn the TV off and act like he was innocent. "Arizona! Hi…." Calvin tried to say nonchalantly.

Arizona tried to pretend to act offended, "Calvin! I can't believe you watched Scooby Doo without me! When you said, you wouldn't." Arizona said as she pretended to pout, "I guess I will just eat the two slices of pizza myself and eat the dessert I got for us." She said playfully as she continued to pretend pout.

"No! I am sorry Arizona." Calvin stated as he began to cry. "Oh, no sweetie please don't cry. I am sorry I was just messing with you. I promise you didn't hurt my feelings and I promise I am not mad at you." Arizona said as she began wiping away his tears. She found that she was doing that a lot lately. Wiping away the boy's tears. No boy should ever cry that much in one day.

"You… you promise you're not mad." Calvin said as he continued to sniffle. Arizona pulled the boy into a soft embrace, "I promise. Come on let's eat this food and turn the episode of Scooby Doo back on.

"What do you think of the dirt Calvin?" Arizona asked hoping the boy liked the dessert, "it is the best thing that I have ever tasted!" he said with a big smile showing off his small dimples. She missed those dimples.

"Alright Calvin, I will be right back I just need to run out to my car and grab some paperwork. That way while we continue watching Scooby Doo I can finish some of my workload." Arizona said with a smile.

"Do you want me to pause the episode for you Arizona," Calvin asked with a light-hearted smile.

"No that is alright, I will be back in 10 minutes' tops," Arizona said as she walked out of the room.

Walking in the parking lot, she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. So, she decided to pick up the speed in her walk. She got to her car and grabbed her paperwork when she felt a hand grab her arm violently.

As quickly as it all began she felt herself being thrown onto the ground, she felt a foot make contact with her stomach three times before a blow to the head knocked her unconscious.

 **So what do you guys think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update this. I had work all day yesterday and I got up extra early today to finish this chapter because i would be gone all day today as well because I have a date in a bit. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Somewhere unknown**

Opening her eyes, she was brought to the harsh reality of how much pain she was in. She was having a hard time breathing, and her head was throbbing immensely.

Muttering to herself, "great this is the third damn time today this fucking cut on my face has started to bleed. So much for avoiding a scar." Laughing to herself.

Her laughing stopped immediately when she remembered exactly what happened; she was attacked on the way to her car. Oh, God, Calvin she thought to herself. He probably thinks I just abandoned him. She was terrified as it is and now she can't shake the guilty feeling of leaving Calvin by himself. Arizona was ripped from her thoughts though when she heard a door being swung open.

"Mr. James! Why am I not surprised you're behind this." Arizona spat at him.

"Don't give me attitude blondie." Mr. James called out to her stepping closer and closer to the spot where Arizona was laying.

She decided it probably was not the best idea to stay laying on the ground in such a vulnerable position. Rising to her feet, "listen, Mr. James, why don't you just let me go. The hospital is probably already looking for me, and all fingers are going to be pointed at you."

"Oh, I have no doubt that the people you work with know it is me, I am entirely sure they know it is me." Mr. James said with a devilish grin.

Arizona was very confused as to why the man was so happy that everyone she worked with already knew that it was him that took her. "Mr. James I lost as to why you are so glad about this."

"Oh, my dear Blondie. You see that camera over there? Yea that is hooked up to a live stream, which was sent out to everyone in your hospital. Why don't you wave hi to your friends." He said to Arizona as he caressed her cheek where the cut on her face was.

This angered Arizona beyond belief and the next thing she knew, she had swung and punch Mr. James right in the nose. She heard the crack of the bone breaking and the blood pouring out of his nose. Arizona regretted her actions immediately when she the anger in the man's eyes.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he ran and tackled Arizona to the ground. Punching her in the face over and over again. Before he got up to his feet and proceed to kick her up and down her small body. Mr. James could hear the cries coming out of the blonde's mouth which just made him enjoy what he was doing even more.

He stopped kicking her for a few moments, and he heard her sigh out in relief. "Oh, did you think that was all you would be getting." He laughed in her face, as he lifted up his foot and stomped down repeatedly on the tiny arm of the woman, hearing the bones crush more and more with every stomp.

Mr. James noticed Arizona had passed out because of the pain, "now we are done." And with that, he turned and left.

 **The hospital**

Calvin began to worry, Arizona said she would only be ten minutes, this was over an hour ago. He tried to push himself up but was overwhelmed with pain. So he decided to push the nurse's button.

An older nurse walked in, "how may I help you?"

"look I need you to bring me, Dr. Owen and Dr. Amelia. Please." Calvin pleaded with her.

"Dr. Hunt and Dr. Shepherd both have very busy schedules I can't just rip them away from what they are doing." The older nurse answered back harshly.

"Just tell them it's Calvin and that it is about Arizona. Please, it is urgent!" he pleaded with her again.

"Whatever." She said as she sent a page to the two doctors.

3 minutes later

Owen and Amelia came running into the boy's room. "Calvin what's wrong!?" they asked at the same time.

"Mrs. Nurse you can leave now, I told you they would come. Thank you." He said as he watched the rude old lady leave his room. "Dr. Owen, I am really worried, Arizona said she would be right back, and she's not here." He said as he began to cry.

"What are you talking about Calvin?" Amelia asked as she pulled the boy into a hug.

"Arizona said she was going to get paperwork from her car and that she would be back in ten minutes' tops. It has been over an hour. I am really worried." The boy responded with even more tears in his eyes than before.

Amelia knew it was very odd for Arizona to leave the kid as she did, panic began to set inside of her. She really hoped her friend was okay, but her primary concern was to Calvin down. So, she lied to him, "Oh, sweetie. I am so so so sorry I forgot to tell you that Arizona got called into an emergency surgery. I told a nurse to tell you, but she most of forgot just like me. I am so sorry to worry you like that Calvin. Arizona is fine and will come see you as soon as she is done with surgery."

Owen and Amelia watched as relief took over the boy's body, "Oh alright thank you. I was so worried."

"Not a problem and if you need anything else, Calvin, just page Amelia or me. Okay?" Owen said as he gave the boy a reassuring pat on the head and watched the boy nod his head.

Amelia and Owen stepped outside of the boy's room and walked down the hallway. "Amelia, why did you lie to the boy. We both know that Arizona had no surgeries today?" he asked with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Owen did you not see how worried he was; I couldn't worry him any more than he already was. We know Arizona, she would never do that to a patient. Especially, Calvin, we've seen how she has interreacted with him all day. She has grown quite fond of the boy."

Before Owen had a chance to respond, he heard an alert come for his cell phone, and he heard the same alert go to Amelia's phone.

Amelia opened her phone and saw that it was an email that came to her phone that was titled "OPEN IMEDITATLY!" unsure if she should actually open the email or not, she decided that it seemed urgent, so she opened it and saw a link to a video.

Clicking on the link, she felt her world crashing down and felt her legs give out from under her. She felt a strong pair of arms grab her by the waist and pull her up. Owen hadn't opened his email yet, so was confused by the reaction of Amelia, "what's wrong?" all she could do was she him the image on her phone.

Owen felt his knees buckle as well and the two of them slid down the wall and just sat on the floor. Tears in their eyes unable to speak to each other, all they could do was hold each other. They were finally ripped away from their thoughts by the yells of April, "Owen, Amelia! What's wrong? What happened?"

With all the strength she had left in her body, she lifted her phone up and showed April and then she heard the agonizing cry from her friend.

 **As always feel free to leave your lovely comments :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere unknown**

The pain spread through her body like a wildfire. Assessing her injuries, she realized she had at least three cracked ribs, and that was if she was lucky. If she were unlucky, they were broken, just like multiple bones in her hand.

Oh, God her hand she thought. Would she ever be able to operate on a tiny human again? And then her mind went running back to Calvin. She really hoped the boy did not think she just disappeared on him. She honestly had grown so attached to the child and really did not want Calvin to be mad at her for something that was completely out of her control.

Arizona's mind then went racing back to the fact that Mr. James had informed her that a live recording of everything that was going on right now had been sent to everyone in the hospital. "fuckkkkkk!" Arizona yelled out, "of course you guys would get a front row at watching me at the lowest point, listen, Owen, Amelia, Alex, or April. If any of you are watching at the moment can you please come up with a believable lie to tell Calvin. I don't want him to think I just left him.

Immediately Arizona regretted bringing up Calvin when she heard the door swing open with force.

"You have some nerve speaking about my boy, blondie!" Mr. James yelled as he ran towards Arizona. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted the petite blonde up and pushed her against the wall. He could hear her gasping for air, begging for her life. The joy that this brought him was insane; he would love to watch the life drain out of the woman's eyes. But that was not part of his plan. Not at all.

After holding her up against the wall for another 30 seconds, he finally dropped her back down to the floor.

"Is…. Th….that…. all yo….you go… you got." Arizona spit out.

"You want more blondie?" Mr. James asked as he lifted his foot up and smashed it down on the woman's leg. Hoping to hear the pleasant sound of her bones breaking, all he got was a searing pain in his foot. Causing him to jump back and hold his foot.

Arizona watched the man jump back in pain, and she decided this was her chance to fight back and show this man she was not one to mess with.

Arizona jumped up to her feet and tackled the man to the ground. Throwing punches left and right making contact with his eyes, nose, mouth, anything her fist could hit she hit. She jumped up to her feet again and began kicking him everywhere, in the ribs, the back, and then multiple times in the private areas. Arizona felt some hope arise in her chest; she thought maybe she could actually beat this man unconscious and actually get out of here.

That dream came to a crashing halt immediately when she felt a hand grab her leg and pull her to the ground. She felt her cheekbone crash down on the surface and then multiple kicks to her abdomen; she thought she was going to pass out from the pain again. But then she felt the kicks stop and footsteps walking away from her.

When she heard, the door shut, she let the cry out that she had been holding in the whole time. Arizona sat there for a good five minutes just crying and getting everything out. Finally, she pulled herself together. She needed to figure out how to get out of this situation and actually try to figure out where she was. If she learned where she was, she could tell the police, because by now she is sure that law enforcement has been contacted.

Arizona decided to get back up on her feet when she noticed that her prosthetic leg was twisted out of place. She twisted it back into place and got to her feet ever so slowly. The pain was unbearable, but she needed to take in her surroundings.

She noticed that there was a window in the corner of the room, it was a bit high up, but Arizona figured she could climb up on the box and take a look and see what is outside. With ever step she took, she felt an immense amount of pain in her ribs and chest, pain that would knock any normal person out. But not Arizona, she was; driven, focused, and very stubborn. She was going to make sure she got out of this alive because right now all she could think about was Sofia and Calvin…. Oh, and her…. Well she's not hers anymore she was Penny's after all, but she could not stop thinking about Calliope.

If Arizona got out of this alive, she was going to tell Callie about how she really felt, about how much she missed her and how sorry she was for everything. She could live with them not being together if it meant she could at least have Callie back in her life. To have them be on talking terms at least and not just a few spoken words when they were talking about plans for Sofia.

 **New York City**

"Sofia, sweetie, can you please start packing, you know that your momma is flying out here tomorrow to pick you up to bring you to Seattle for a few weeks," Callie called out to her daughter who was just sitting on the couch watching Scooby Doo.

"I will go after this episode mom," Sofia answered back, as she laughed at Scooby and Shaggy being too scared to enter a haunted house until Daphne offered them Scooby snacks.

"Sofia! Now!" Callie yelled back, getting angry at her little one for not listening to her.

"Ugh, fine," Sofia said in a huff, as she got up and stomped her feet all the way to her room.

Man did Callie hate this stage the girl was going through. It was like she was constantly angry with her and when she asked Arizona how Sofia was with her, she said she listened straight away and never gave her a hard time for the most part. The only thing she could come up with on why her daughter was acting the way she was, was the fact she had taken her away from her momma.

Each day she hated herself more and more for accepting Arizona's offer, she should have never left Seattle. That was where her home was, that was where Sofia's home was, and most importantly that was where Arizona was. She knew her beautiful ex-wife probably would never want her to become a part of her life again, but she was sure that she would be happy to have Sofia back in Seattle.

Moving back wouldn't be a problem either since Penny, and she had broken up within the first three months of her moving to New York. Callie knew she should have just moved back to Seattle, but she let her pride get the best of her, and she continued to let Arizona and everyone else believe that she and Penny were still together.

So many thoughts continued to run through the Latina's mind until she was ripped away from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looked down and noticed that it was a number with an area code in Seattle.

 _"Hello?" Callie answered_

 _"Callie… how are you?"_

 _"Owen? I am fine…. Why are you calling me?"_

 _"listen Callie… is Sofia around right now?"_

 _"No, she is packing, for tomorrow when Arizona comes to pick her up. Why?"_

 _"Okay. Callie, could you please take a seat, what I am about to tell you… Callie, it is not good, so please prepare yourself."_

 _"Owen, just spit it out for Christ sakes!"_

 _"Arizona she…. She.." Owen was choking back his tears._

 _"Owen, what is it? What happened?"_

 _"Arizona has been taken."_

 _"You're calling me to tell me Arizona is a relationship? Fuck you, Owen! Fuck you."_

And with that, she hung up the phone. What a douche why would he call me, just to tell me about Arizona getting into a relationship.

Again, she heard her phone ring and saw it was the same number, so she hit decline, but again Owen called back.

 _"What do you want Owen!"_

 _"Callie, I didn't mean taken as in a relationship, I literally meant she was taken, like man has abducted her…" Owen blurted out a bit more harshly than he intended._

 _"What…. You're lying… this is a joke, right?"_

 _"I am a so sorry Callie."_

Callie hung up the phone again and just fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mommy, can I bring Mr. Bear with me to Seattle." She heard Sofia call out.

Callie began wiping the tears away from her face and took a few calm breaths; she did not want to worry her little one.

"Of course, sweetie. We have a few changes in the plans though, so when you finish packing come out here please so I can tell you." Callie called out.

"Okay, mommy."

thirty minutes later

"Okay mommy, what are the new plans?"

"Alright sweetie, you and I are going to fly to Seattle tonight! How does that sound?"

"Does that mean I get to see momma even sooner!" Sofia screamed out

Callie had no idea how to respond to her daughter, "we sure are gonna try." She said as she pulled her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**New York City**

"Come on Sofia we need to leave now, or we are going to miss the flight," Callie yelled out.

"Coming Mommy." Sofia came running down the hallway, holding a drawing in her hand. "Mommy, do you think momma will like the drawing I made her?"

Callie could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "yea sweetie, she will love it. Now come on get your little butt out the door."

One 6-hour plane ride later

 **Grey Sloan Memorial**

April, Amelia, Meredith, Alex, Maggie, Jo, Owen, Bailey, Jackson, DeLuca, Stephanie, Riggs, and Richard were all sitting in the attending's lounge fighting back tears, as they watched Arizona cry out in pain. Each of them was at a loss for words. It was unbearably hard for all of them to watch their friend scream out in pain like that.

"I….I….I can't watch this anymore." Maggie stammered out, as she ran out of the room.

Owen felt himself getting infuriated at the moment, was Maggie being serious by acting that way? Sure, it was hard to watch, but Maggie has never really been there for Arizona. Why does she get to act this way? If anyone should act that way it should be him, Amelia, Alex, DeLuca, well actually everyone but her and Meredith honestly. Jo and Stephanie weren't that close to Arizona, but she was still a role model towards the two of them, so he understood why it would be hard on them. But then he starting calming himself down, he realized this was no competition of who loved the blonde more or who was a better friend, this was hard for everyone.

"We need to find her, please she's my best friend. She's in so much pain." April cried out as she came crashing to the floor. April felt the small hands of Amelia wrap around her.

"Listen, April we know this is hard on you, this is hard on all of us. The police have been contacted, and they are actually on their way over to speak to us now. They believe that they might have an idea on where they are holding Arizona, but they need to check with Calvin first." Amelia stated.

April pushed off the floor and hopped up, "Oh, no, Calvin, someone needs to tell him what's going on before the police do!" April yelled as she ran out the door.

April continued running until she reached Calvin's room.

"Dr. April, hi. What's wrong? Why are you running? Why do you look like you're crying? Is this about Arizona? She's hurt, isn't she?" Calvin cried out.

April couldn't even look the boy in the eyes, "Calvin, your dad took Arizona, I came to ask if you by any chance had any idea where he might have taken her. I know this is hard to hear and I didn't want you to find out. But the police are coming to speak to you, and I figured it'd be nice to have someone by your side when they ask you the questions." April gave him a reassuring smile.

April felt the boy's small hand reach for hers and she watched the tears come falling out of his eyes. "He might be holding her on the farm that we have; it's about three hours from here. There is no one around for a good hour and a half; it is all by itself."

"Great job Calvin, when the police get here make sure you tell them that, do you know how to get to the farm from here?" April asked.

Of course, he knew how to get to the farm; it was where his dad always brought him when he misbehaved. "Yea, I know how to get there Dr. April."

"Calvin James, I am Officer Wright, I just have a few questions to ask you. Is that okay sweetheart?" the blonde officer asked Calvin.

Calvin nodded his head in agreement and couldn't help but notice that the officer looked a lot like Arizona.

"Alright, Calvin do you know of any places your dad might have taken Dr. Robbins?"

"My dad probably took Arizona to the farm; it's where he would take me. I don't know the address, but I know how to get there. So, I can take you there." Calvin gave the officer a small smile.

"That sounds perfect, thanks, Calvin. I just need to speak to the other doctor for a moment, and we will be right back to schedule a time for us to leave." Officer Wright said as she and April walked out of the room.

"Officer Wright, I am Doctor April, what can I help you with?"

"Alright, I have a few questions for you. First off was Calvin abused? Secondly, is he going to be well enough to sit in a car to bring us to that farm?"

"Yes, Calvin has been abused by his father, and yes we believe that Calvin is stable enough to sit in the car. He has been in the hospital now for almost five days. Arizona spent three of those days with Calvin; he has grown very attached to her." April told Officer Wright with tears in her eyes.

"That makes sense then, why he took Arizona then. I am glad that she has been a good person in Calvin's healing process. We should be able to get a team together in a couple of hours to take Calvin so that we can head to the farm. We are also going to need three doctors, and we figured you guys would like to send some of your own people, so if Calvin ends up being right, Arizona has some friendly faces around her."

"Of course, I will go let the others know, and we will get three doctors together for you guys to take," April said as she turned on her heel to walk back to the room where all her friends were, and Officer Wright walked back into the room to speak to Calvin.

 **Somewhere unknown**

Arizona knew she was in serious trouble we she began to cough up blood. She probably only had a few more days left before she was able to breathe anymore. She knew the odds were not very good for her, as taking a lot out the window left her nowhere. They were in the middle of nowhere; nothing stood out that she could tell someone a landmark or anything.

She felt another cough arise in her chest, which caused her to wince in pain and she felt more blood come flying out of her mouth.

She decided she should talk, maybe talking would get her mind off of the immense amount of pain that she was in.

"April if you are watching right now, please don't worry about me too much. It's not as bad as it looks I promise." Arizona laughed a bit causing her to wince in pain once again.

"Just ignore the blood and the winces of pain, and I look normal. Alex, I hope you are taking care of the tiny humans. Amelia and Owen, I hope you are still taking care of Calvin. Please watch an episode of Scooby Doo with him."

Arizona was beginning to run out of ideas to talk about to keep her mind off of things, and that was when her mind ran back to the time Edwards pushed a gurney into her. "Oh, and Edwards, if you're watching try to smash a gurney into anyone. Jackson watch out she might hit you with one again."

She couldn't help but laugh remembering that day, which was bad once again. "Maybe I should stop making myself laugh, it kind of hurt you know? Look I hate to bring the mood down for anyone watching, but I need someone to promise me that if I die, they will tell Sofia how much I love her. Please, it's important." This time Arizona was crying and not laughing.

Arizona heard the door swing open again and prepared herself for the worst.

"You have a daughter?" Mr. James asked

The calmness in his voice worried Arizona, "yes I have a daughter."

"you have a daughter, and you wanted to take my son away from me?"

"what do you mean I wanted to take your son away from you?"

"well I know you called child services and they would be able to tell my wife, and I abuse Calvin, and we have no immediate family, so he would need somewhere to live. So, I took you out of the equation, but if you had a daughter, you couldn't possibly want my moron of a son."

"if you must know Mr. James, yes, I have a daughter a beautiful daughter, but my ex-wife took her to New York, and well I found that I have a special connection with your son. And he is not the moron, you are the moron, for not seeing that you have an absolutely amazing son." Arizona yelled at the man, getting very angry that she was even in the same room with the man that laid hands on Calvin.

"Ha, you're into women, and you want my idiotic son. You're even dumber than he is." Mr. James said as he walked towards Arizona.

He got pure enjoyment as he watched the fear show up on her face and as she tried to scoot away from him as fast as she could.

"Oh, where are you going my dear? Come back here." He stated as he grabbed her by the hand that he previously crushed.

Arizona screamed out bloody murder, tears were falling down her face, "stopppp….stoppppppp…ple….please…please stop." Arizona screamed out, "it hurts."

"of course, it hurts blondie, that's the point." He gave her a devilish smile and then wiped out a pocket knife and brought it up to the blonde picture perfect face. "Your face is to nice, Dr. Blonde I think I should change that." He said as he brought the knife up to her cheek and made a long deep cut. Which cause Arizona to cry out in even more pain.

 **Grey Sloan Memorial**

Callie and Sofia walked aimlessly throughout the hospital hoping to find one of her friends. She walked into the attending's lounge and saw all her friends sitting around a computer. That's when her heart dropped; she realized that Arizona was the one on the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Grey Sloan Memorial**

Meredith turned around when she heard a gasp behind her, "Callie! What are you doing here? Never mind that was a dumb question, you should bring Sofia to daycare she shouldn't shouldn't see this."

Callie was frozen to one spot; she couldn't move even if she wanted too. Owen noticed that Callie was not going to move and he really didn't want to risk Sofia seeing Arizona like this. "Here, Callie, I'll take Sofia to daycare and someone will inform you of the whole situation," Owen said as he picked Sofia up.

"Sofia, do you want to go see Zola!" Owen asked trying to be as happy as possible around the child, even though he felt like breaking down. Watching Arizona take hit after hit was tearing him apart inside.

"Yea! I want to see Zola! Is that okay mommy?" Sofia asked intently as she turned to look for her mother's approval. She squealed with joy and when she noticed her mommy nodded her head in agreement.

Owen walked Sofia down to daycare and watched as Sofia and Zola ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly. "Alright Sofia, you and Zola behave yourselves, and we will see you guys in a bit."

Owen started to head back to the attending's lounge when he began to feel like he couldn't breathe anymore. He realized the whole thing with Arizona was hitting him a lot harder than he could have ever imagined. Because he thought it was already hitting him pretty hard. The only thing he could think of that could help was to call his old friend Teddy, Teddy always knew what to do when he was having a breakdown.

Owen listened intently as he heard the phone ring a few times, and then he heard his friend pick up the phone;

 _T: Owen, why are you calling me? Not that I am not thrilled to hear from you, but it has been almost a year. Is everything okay?_

 _O: No nothing is okay Teddy. God everything is falling apart. I am falling apart._

 _T: Listen, Owen, I can't help you if you don't give me some details. What's going on?_

 _O: Teddy….. it's Arizona._

 _T: What about Arizona? Please don't tell me you're falling for her Owen, I mean come on she's as gay as it comes. Or as Arizona would like to say she's super gay, like she's the gayest of the gays._

 _O: No Teddy…. No_

 _T: Alright… Owen can you just tell me what's going on. You are starting to worry me. Is Arizona okay?_

 _O: No_

 _T: God Damnit Owen, I need more than just a few words from you. What the hell happened to Arizona?_

 _O: Arizona has been taken by a child's father that she was taking care of and now she's getting tortured, Teddy. Like full on tortured and all we can do is watch because the fuck face sent us a video._

 _T: Owen, please tell me that this is some sort of sick joke._

 _O: I wish it were Teddy. The police think they know where she's being held and the boy his name is Calvin, he's going to bring them to where they believe she's being held. But the man has already had her for two days, Teddy. I don't know how much more of this she can take._

 _T: I am hopping on a plane right now and will be in Seattle in 6 hours, keep me updated Owen, please. Arizona is strong; she will make it out of this._

 _O: She's very strong she's got a few good kicks and punches in on the man. Have a safe flight, Teddy. I can pick you up from the airport if you me too._

 _T: Of course, she got some good kicks and punches in. I mean it's Arizona. Yea that would be great thanks, Owen. See you soon. Goodbye._

 _O: Goodbye._

Owen felt a little better after his talk with Teddy, but he still couldn't erase the image of Arizona bruised and bleeding out of his head.

Owen walked back into the attending's room, where he saw Callie crying on the couch and Meredith filling her in on everything.

"Callie, listen I know this looks bad, and God we're all having a hell of a time here. But Arizona is a fighter, hell she broke the guys nose and got some pretty solid kicks and punches in." Meredith said, hoping to calm Callie down.

"Are you not looking at the same screen I am? Because from where I am standing, I can see two gashes on both sides of her face, not to mention her whole face is swollen bruised. I no longer see the sparkle in her ocean blue eyes, all I can see is pain and fear. I mean for Christ sakes I can see a piece of her fucking bone sticking out of her arm. Not to mention all the injuries we can't see. I'm pretty sure we all just watched her cough up some blood too." Callie said getting angrier by the minute.

"Callie listen getting upset or angry is not going to do anything, we need to stay strong and be hopeful. Arizona is going to need a strong support system when she gets to the hospital." April said as she looked into all the eyes around her. She wanted them to know that it was important that they were strong for Arizona.

There were so many different thoughts and emotions running through everyone's head. No one knew how to process everything that was going on. The one thing everyone could agree on was the fact that they were terrified for the blonde and seeing her in this much pain was killing each of them.

DeLuca's View Point:

Seeing Arizona beaten down like he just watched made him want to throw up. Arizona was probably THE nicest person he's ever met. She was always, and he meant it when he said she was always there for the kids or the tiny humans as Arizona would put it. After taking the beating that he took from Karev that one night and feeling the pain afterwards, he can only imagine that the pain he felt that night, is only half of what Arizona is feeling. Which makes him, even more, stomach sick, not only that but also full of anger and rage. Something he's never felt quite like this before. All he could think about was beating that man that was hurting Arizona to a pulp.

April's View Point:

Ever since Arizona was taken by that man all I have been doing is either crying and try to reason with the others in the room. I mean they have got to realize that we cannot fall apart, because if we fall apart who is going to take care of Arizona. Watching that man punch and kick Arizona is tearing me apart on the inside, I feel like I am helping this mad in torturing Arizona. Because all I am doing is sitting at a table and watching it unfold in front of my eyes. I know one thing for sure, the screams that came out of Arizona's mouth….. I will never forget, and they will probably haunt me at night.

Owen's View Point:

Right now… all I want to do is find that son of a bitch and make him pay for the pain that he is causing Arizona right now. Arizona is the last person, who would ever deserve to go through something like this. All she was doing was being a good person and a good doctor to Calvin. All she did was show some love to the boy and introduce him to a new cartoon. And now… now she's in a room all by herself scared and in pain. It breaks my heart, not being able to do anything for her and I know it breaks everyone's hearts. Even the people that may not be as close with Arizona as Amelia, April, Callie, Alex, or myself, they are still feeling the heartbreak over this. Because that is just the kind of person Arizona is, people love her. Sure, Callie may not have been present in Arizona's life this past year, but they still love each, and I can't imagine what Callie is going through.

Amelia's View Point:

Right now, I can't even feel anything. I have become fully numb. Arizona has become a very close friend over the year, and I don't think I can handle it if I lose her. I know that sounds selfish that I am thinking of myself right now. But Arizona is my best friend, and I will be lost without her. All I know for sure is that before I went numb, all I could feel was pain and heart ache. Seeing Arizona so bloody and beaten down is an image I will never escape, which is why I have turned my emotions on. If I keep feeling that way that I was feeling, I will slip back into old habits, the habits that Arizona has helped me so many times avoid. I can't do that to her. I am being strong for her.

Alex's View Point:

All I feel is anger; I went through my stage of being sad already, now I have moved onto anger. I want to kill this man. But I want to kill him slowly; I want him to go through what Arizona went through, but worse. I will have him begging for his life. I mean for fucks sake, who causes someone like Arizona so much pain. All that woman lives and breathes to do is take care of children and make sure they have the best chance of living a healthy and normal life. Arizona is my mentor; I look up to her so much, I just… I just can't lose her; I'd be lost without her. She means so much to me; she's more than a mentor though. She's my friend and if Jo and I ever work things out and we happen to ever have children, Arizona would be the first person I would ask to be a godparent.

Jo's View Point:

I have never been all that close with Arizona, but the few times I have worked with her or even gotten the privilege to talk to her. She always made me feel so special and that she was very interested in what I was telling her. Watching Arizona cry and scream out in pain…. Well watching that just brings tears to my eyes. All I can say is I hope when they find Arizona, they make that man suffer.

Stephanie's View Point:

Watching Arizona like this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to face in my short life. I may not have been extremely close with her, but she was my favorite surgeon here, besides Amelia, but Amelia is my mentor, so that doesn't really count.

Richard's View Point:

I consider Arizona to be one of my closest friends and all I can feel right now is helpless, all I want to do right now is to stop the pain that Arizona is feeling and save her from all this. As the events unfolded on the screen in front of us, I have had to get up and leave the room four times. Four fucking times because watching that girl get tortured was too much on me. I don't even know how to deal with all of this. I don't even know if Arizona will make it through this, I know I shouldn't be thinking like this. But at the rate that man is going, he's going to have her killed in the next two days. What if the police don't find her by that time frame?

Jackson's View Point:

I can't even process what I am feeling right now, all I know is I want to cause this man as much pain as I possibly can. I would switch places with Arizona in a heartbeat if I could. All I can say is that I am so immensely proud of the fact that Arizona broke his nose and she broke it bad. So bad that even if I had the chance to fix it….. which I will never do, and I will make sure no one ever.

Callie's View Point:

I don't even know how I feel right now, anger? Yea, of course, I am super angry right now. Sadness? Oh yea a hell of a lot of sadness right now, I don't think I have ever been so upset in my entire life. I am watching the love of my life bleeding on a floor in pain and the worst part is the fact she doesn't even know that I am still madly in love with her. Regret is a major emotion that I am feeling right now. I regret taking our daughter halfway across the country away from Arizona, I regret having my lawyers say all those mean and awful things about Arizona at the custody trial, and mainly for giving up on Arizona when she never gave up on me. I also feel very sick to my stomach; I have yet to stop crying since I walked in the room to see a very beaten, pale, and skinny looking Arizona.

Bailey's View Point:

Arizona is one of the best people I know and probably one of the best surgeons I know, all I can do is pray that she is alright and that she makes it out alive. I know that Arizona is strong, I have seen how strong she is just by watching her take everything in stride that has happened to her these last few days, but I can't help but worry about the fact that she can't keep this tough act up much longer. I am very scared for Arizona.

Meredith's View Point

I for starters am not exceptionally close with Arizona, but she is an amazing mother, surgeon, and friend. We have gone through a tragic event together, and it kills me to see Arizona go through another tragic event, but this time alone. It pains me to see Arizona so broken down again.

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. But it is finally here! And I would love to hear what you guys think :) Also you guys are more than welcome to tell me how your day is going or ask me questions about myself or questions you have about life or anything. You can talk to me about anything :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Somewhere Unknown**

Arizona knew she was going to need to fight back in order to survive this whole situation. She needed to survive for her daughter, she needed to survive for her friends, she needed to survive for Calvin, and more importantly, she needed to survive for Callie.

As mad as she was at Callie for all of the horrible, horrible things her lawyer had said about her. Arizona couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love the brunette. Deep down she knew that her life with Callie would never go beyond just being Sofia's mom. She knew that Callie was beyond happy with Penny and that she started a new life in New York and is happier than she could ever make her. But she needed to at least hold on to the small hope that she had that if she made it through this nightmare, she could have another shot with her Calliope. It was the only thing that was keeping her going.

Another thing that kept her going was the thought of her beautiful daughter and her contagious laugh and smile. Arizona knew that Sofia wasn't biologically related to her, but she couldn't help but notice her daughter had her dimples and her laugh. As soon as I get out of here, I am going to hug my daughter so tight and never let her go.

Then another sad thought came across her mind…. She would have to let go of her daughter though. She knew if the police found her Callie would bring Sofia to see her, but she wouldn't be here forever, and she would have to painfully say goodbye to her daughter again…. Enough with these sad thoughts though, she would hopefully adopt Calvin. I mean as long as he would like her too.

Arizona heard the door to the room being opened again, and she prepared herself to make the attack. She needed to get out of this. "Oh, Blondie! Wake up! I want to have some more fun with you!" Mr. James called out.

"Blondie, where are you! Don't go hiding on me."

Arizona was hiding in the corner waiting for the man to turn around so she could take him out from behind. The opportunity finally presented itself.

 **In the police car**

Officer Wright, Officer Graham, Calvin, Alex, Amelia, and Owen were all in two separate squad cars on the way to the farm that they believed Arizona was being held.

"Is it my fault that Arizona was kidnapped?" Calvin looked up to Owen with tears forming in his eyes.

"No, buddy it was not your fault at all. You need to understand that okay? Please do not blame yourself. Arizona would not be happy if she knew you were blaming yourself, she would be very sad." Owen replied.

"Okay, good. Because I really like Arizona, she is the closest thing to a parent that I have ever had." Calvin said with a sad smile.

"Hey Calvin, want to know something that Arizona said to me?" Amelia looked at Calvin, she wanted to cheer the kid up, and he needed some good news.

"What did Arizona say!"

"She told me that watching Scooby Doo with you was the happiest she has been in a while, you mean a lot to her Calvin. She also said you are very awesome." Amelia said to the boy.

"Did she really say those things? Because I hope she did, I secretly hope that when we find Arizona that I can go live with her, or maybe at least be part of her life still." Calvin answered back with so much hope.

"I can tell you one thing you will be a part of her life."

"Alright Calvin, we are ten minutes away from the farm, I am going to need you to get to the back of the car now. I do not want you seeing anything that goes on when we get there. Amelia is going to be sitting with you. Alex and Officer Graham are behind us in the medical car, so we can treat Arizona when we get there." Officer Wright said to Calvin, Owen, and Amelia.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

Arizona took a full running charge at the man catching him off guard and tackling him to the floor. His head connected with the concrete with a loud bang. Arizona knew she had to take advantage of this, so she grabbed his head and smashed it on the ground again. Causing the man to scream out in pain.

With her uninjured hand, she punched him over and over again the face, Arizona knew just punching him in the face wouldn't cause the man to stay down for long. She painfully got to her feet, not realizing how badly it hurt her whole body tackling Mr. James to the ground, she might have caused herself more damage here. But the adrenaline is flowing through her veins, and she keeps up the fight.

Standing over Mr. James, she lifts her foot up and smashes it on the man's face, once again causing the man to scream out in pain, "not so nice when you're the one receiving the blows is it Mr. James?" Arizona spat at him as she continued to kick Mr. James in the ribs and then she preceded to stomp on his leg until she heard the bone crack and she watched as he passed out with the pain.

She looked at the man and was so disgusted for the pain he had been costing her, but then she looked at the amount of pain he was in and thought to herself… how was she different from the man. She was ripped away from her thoughts however when she heard a loud bang and then she felt pain take over her whole arm. Arizona looked at her arm and noticed she had just been shot and then she looked up again and saw Mrs. James standing there pointing a gun at her.

Arizona knew she needed to get out of this situation; she couldn't leave her daughter with just one parent. "Mrs. James please put the gun down."

 **Outside the farmhouse**

The rescue crew pulled up to the farmhouse and were getting ready to go in when they heard the gunfire.

"Officer Graham! We have to go in now, Karev, Owen, and Amelia. Do not, and I mean it do not come in this farm house until we give you the all clear on the radio. Do you understand me?" Officer Wright barked the orders at the three doctors standing beside her.

"Was that the sound a gun going off? Did they just shoot Arizona?" Calvin came crying out of the car.

"Bud, we are honestly not sure right now. It is not safe here, please get back in the car, I will come sit with you. You shouldn't be on your feet much anyways; you still have some injuries that need to heal." Owen said as he picked Calvin up and put him back in the car, where he sat with him.

Alex hated this waiting game and was getting angry by the fact that they were all just standing here after they all heard the fucking gunshot. "Can we do something besides standing here, because I don't know about you guys but I would like Arizona to live. And if you guys don't start to move I am going to run in there myself.

"We are going in now Alex, wait for our call on the radio and stay in positions and just prepare yourselves okay? Arizona isn't going to look like her normal shit." Officer Graham replied to the two doctors standing in front of him.

"No shit doc, she's be beaten every day for three days now." Alex and Amelia said at the same time.

Officer Wright took her gun out and started walking towards the farm, "Graham let's go!"

 **Inside the Farm House**

"Why should I put the gun down, you just killed my husband." Mrs. James hissed as she stepped closer to Arizona waving the gun in her face. "You know I could just kill you right now if I wanted too and you couldn't do anything but cry out in pain." Mrs. James said still walking closer and closer to Arizona

Arizona knew she was in deep shit now, "listen I didn't call your husband, he is just knocked out. Look you can even check, and you'll find a pulse." Arizona replied, hoping Mrs. James would check for her husband's pulse. Which would give her time to attack the woman from behind.

Arizona watched as the woman turned on her heel and walked towards her husband, Arizona slowly walked closer and closer the man and his wife so when she bent down, she could attack. She watched as Mrs. James knelt down and put her head on Mr. James chest and listen for a heartbeat.

Now! Arizona thought as she began to run towards the woman. She felt her body go against hers. She also heard the gun go flying off in the other direction. Arizona got a few punches in on the woman, but not many. Mrs. James kneed Arizona in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. Then she felt a fist connect with her face and then again and again.

She felt her body fall off of Mrs. James and she heard the woman get up and walk away. Well, great Arizona thought, this either meant she was just going to leave her…. Which was very unlikely. Or she was on her way to grab the gun and kill her.

So many thoughts went through her head. She thought of her Calliope, she thought of her sweet Sofia, she thought of all her friends back at the hospital, she thought of Calvin. She even thought about her old best friend Teddy and wished she did a better job of staying in touch with the woman.

Arizona heard the woman walking closer and closer to her, and all she could do was hope for a miracle to happen, and someone would save her.

BANG! BANG!

Arizona heard the gunshots, and she just knew it, she was dead. She was never going to see her daughter get her first girlfriend or boyfriend; she would never see her daughter enter double digits, she would never see her daughter go to prom, or watch her graduate high school and college or get married and have kids.

She felt the tears fall down her face, and then it hit her, she was still breathing, and she was crying. She couldn't do that if she were dead. Could she?

Arizona looked around and saw Mrs. James and Mr. James on the floor. Did she kill herself Arizona thought to herself? Until she heard her name being called.

"Arizona can you hear me? Arizona look at me!" Officer Wright called out

Arizona turned her head and saw two officers walking towards her; this must be a dream. I must be dead. "Am I dead, is this some sort of sick joke my brain is playing on me? Because it's not funny."

"This is 100% real Arizona you're alive. You did it you survived, and you put up one hell of a fight." Officer Wright said walking closer and closer and beaten up blonde on the floor. "Karev, we've got her come in now she needs medical attention."

Arizona heard the officer say the name Karev, "Alex is here?" she muttered out, she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes, Karev, Amelia, and Owen are all here, I figured you'd want all the best doctors here. Now no more talking you need to save your energy" Officer Wright said with a sad smile.

"Wait, I just have one more question. How did you find me?" Arizona asked because she was so confused on how anyone could locate her. "Well, Calvin brought us here, he thought this might be where his father took you." Officer Wright responded.

Alex, Amelia, and Owen all came running over to Arizona. Alex took out some gauze and wrapped it around Arizona's gunshot wound. "Robbins, you're not allowed to die now okay? We're all here, and I for one will be very mad at you if you decide to die on me." Alex said with a smirk trying to lighten up the situation they were all in.

"Oh, there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily Karev, I will be tormenting you for years to come," Arizona replied back with a small smile. "Don't forget about the bricks; you might want to find a brick and throw it at my face," Alex responded back quickly, he was hoping that bantering with Arizona might help keep her mind off the pain, because lifting her up and putting her on the gurney is going to hurt like hell.

"Maybe, I will throw a break at you now Ale-" Arizona didn't get to finish her sentence before she started crying out in pain. Everywhere hurt, she couldn't tell what part of her body was in more pain.

"Arizona, I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you." Alex said trying to fight back the tears, as he watched the woman he respected most scream out in pain. "justttt…. Finnnddd. Mmee…. A brick." Arizona said with a smile.

Alex couldn't quite hear what she said to him, "what do you need Arizona?"

"I need a… brick… to throw at your face." Arizona choked out.

Alex, Amelia, and Owen couldn't help but laugh at this, even in the darkest of times, Arizona still managed to stay true to her character.

"You ready to get back to the hospital Arizona?" Amelia asked as she started pushing Arizona out of the hell hole. "You bet your ass I am," Arizona replied back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Grey Sloan Memorial**

Every single one of them in the room was sitting on the edge of their chairs, watching as their friend was fighting her life. They all could admit she was putting up one hell of a fight, but how long could she keep that fight and adrenaline up? The injuries she sustained were bad, not to mention the fact she only has one leg.

All of them were shocked at how strong Arizona was, even with one leg and one prosthetic. Arizona was so good with walking and moving with the prosthetic that a lot of them even forgot she only had one leg.

They were all ripped away from their thoughts when they heard the sound of a gunshot, Callie was the first one to say anything. "She's going to be fine, right? Alex said they were really close and she was only shot in the shoulder." Tears were falling endlessly out of her eyes. She has to be fine, she has lived too long without Arizona, and she's not ready for her to be gone for good. Sofia can't lose another one of her parents. "God damn it Arizona get up, don't give up now!" Callie screamed into the screen.

April watched as her friend crashed to the ground, at this point if she hadn't known that it was Arizona on the screen, she wouldn't be able to pick out her best friend. Her face was covered in cuts; her lip was bleeding, bruises covered almost every inch of her face, her once magically blonde hair is not drenched in blood and dirt. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her friend smile; she almost forgot what she looked like when she smiled. And she couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she ever saw Arizona, all beaten and bloody. That was not the image she wanted for the blonde.

"Oh, my lord, Owen didn't tell me that Arizona was in that bad of shape!" Teddy exclaimed. "Teddy! What are you doing here?" Callie and Meredith asked at the same time. "Well, Owen told me about what happened to Arizona, and I figured I'd come and be like her support you know. I know things have been tough for her around here for a while and I wanted her to have the best chance of survival." Teddy said softly. "What do you mean things have been tough for her around here Teddy? How would you even know you left years ago and didn't talk to any of us." Callie asked, finding herself getting angry and she couldn't even explain why.

Teddy could see that her presence here was making Callie very upset and she didn't understand why "listen to Callie how about we go talk in the hallway." Teddy said as she opened the door and led Callie out.

"I am sorry for sounding so hostile back there Teddy, I am glad you're back and I am pleased that you have continued to be a good friend to Arizona when I failed her and left," Callie stated as she pulled the smaller woman into a hug. "But what do you mean she was going through a hard time?"

"Listen, now is not the best time to talk about all of this okay? You're in enough pain as it is and I don't want to add on to that." Teddy stated as she tried to soothe the Latina. Callie was very emotional right now, and she needed to get her to calm down. Arizona needed Callie and her to be strong, and Callie couldn't be if she was freaking out and feeling bad about things that happened in the past. "Callie, we need to be strong for Arizona. I know this whole situation is fucked up. But I need you to pull it together if she sees that you're sad she's going to stress herself out."

Callie knew that Teddy was right, but the guilt was hanging over her head, but she would be strong for Arizona. "I know you're right, but can we talk about what Arizona would talk to you about later at least? Do you think they're going to get to her in time….. do…. Do you think she'll make it?" Callie asked choking on her tears.

"I know she's going to make it; she's a fighter and a survivor. Now let's go back into the room and see how our soldier is holding up.

As they walked back into the room, they felt a rush of hope fill over their bodies, as they watched Alex talking to Arizona. They were there they saved her. They even saw Arizona give Alex a small dimpled smile and even threatened to hit him with a brick.

"Only Arizona could still be her perky self after something like this. God bless that woman." Bailey shouted with joy.

All of them knew that this was just the beginning of a long road to recovery and they knew that Arizona hadn't made it out of the hole yet.

She was going to have a lot of problems, more than probably even understood. With the internal bleeding, she had sustained over the few days, the gunshot wound, the multiple broken bones in her hand, the facial injuries, the dehydration, and hunger. She was going to have to fight to make it through those injuries, but they knew she was a fighter and they knew she was going to make it through this.

"Alright, so Arizona will be brought to this hospital for her treatment, I need to know who is going to handle this case professionally and not personally," Bailey stated firmly. She watched as April's hand shot up, she then saw Meredith's hand, then Nathan's, then Teddy's, and then slowly everyone's hand had shot up.

"You all believe you can handle this case and not let your emotions get in the way? Callie, I hate to do this, but Arizona's hand is in atrocious shape, do you think you'll be able to operate on her? I want her to have the best chance she can at being able to continue as a surgeon, and I think you're her best shot. I understand if you don't want to, I can find another doctor." Bailey asked as she turned to Callie.

Callie was afraid this would happen, she wanted to operate and give Arizona the best chance she had with having full mobility of her hand, but she was scared that thing would go as badly as they did last time with her leg. She shot those thoughts down immediately though; she knew she was her wife's best chance… well, ex-wife's best chance at having a normal life. "Yes, I will do it."

 **Ambulance**

"You put up one hell of a fight Robbins." Alex beamed down at his mentor, he was so proud of her and how she fought.

"Now you know not to mess with me, don't you Karev. Because even with only one leg I can still kick your ass." Arizona shot back before she started going into a coughing fit. The more she coughed, the more blood that came spitting out of her mouth, she knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Shhh, Arizona just, how about you don't talk and I'll just fill you in on what's going on back at the hospital," Alex stated as he wiped the blood from the blonde's mouth.

He watched as she nodded her head in agreement, "Alright, well little Calvin has missed you a lot and refused to watch Scooby Doo with anyone until you got back. He was the one that actually led the police to find you. April has been freaking out ever since you were taken, hell of us have been. God, Arizona I am just so glad we found you and that you're going to be alright. Oh, and I got a call from Meredith, Teddy came back. She told me that Owen told Teddy about the situation and hopped on the earliest flight and flew to Seattle."

He watched as the blonde smiled, he knew telling her that Teddy was back at the hospital would brighten up her mood. Alex was torn on telling her that Sofia and Callie were at the hospital though. He knew telling her about Sofia would make Arizona happy, but he wasn't sure how she would deal with the news of Callie.

"Listen Arizona; I don't know how you're going to take this news, but well Callie and Sofia are at the hospital as well." Alex muttered out and watched as the blonde grabbed at her oxygen mask, "Calliope came for me?" she asked almost like she didn't believe that Callie would fly over here.

"Of course, she did," Alex stated. "But why, I don't get why she would leave New York just to see me lay in a hospital bed, I mean hell there was a chance I wouldn't even be found, why did she come?"

Alex couldn't believe that Arizona was even asking him this, "are you seriously asking me why she came over here Robbins?"

"Yes, that's what I am doing, did I hit you in the head with a brick or something, because you seem to not be hearing me correctly," Arizona said with a small laugh.

"No, you didn't. I am just confused on how you could be so blind and not see that you still love Callie and that Callie still loves you."

"You're the one that's blind Kare—" Arizona couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cough up more blood. "Listen, we're going to go back to no talking okay? We're almost at the hospital, so no giving up on me Robbins." He stated as he watched her put her oxygen mask back on and give him a small smile.

Alex just sat there and continued to hold the blonde's good hand, letting her know that he wasn't going to leave her side and that he would always be there. His heart dropped though when he heard her start to code.

"She's coding!" he shouted, "Speed the car the fuck up and get her to the damn hospital!"

He looked down at Arizona, "don't give up on me Robbins."

 **Sorry for the long wait on the update. Hope you like the chapter. As always please leave your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Pulling up to the hospital Arizona was still coding on Alex, "Arizona, please don't give up on me, please don't give up on your beautiful daughter and please don't give up on Calvin." He choked out as he continued to chest compressions. After what seemed like an eternity, her heart began to beat on its own; it was a frail beat of course and Alex knew she needed to be brought into the OR immediately.

April ran outside, followed by DeLuca, Riggs, and Wilson, they would all be joining Owen and Amelia in the OR. Amelia was going to be there to make sure there was no serious swelling to the brain and to make sure it is not bleeding after the blows to the head Arizona had received. Since this is a trauma case, April and Owen will be the doctors running lead. With the amount of bleeding and injuries that Arizona has sustained, the surgery will probably be very long, which is why DeLuca and Wilson will be in the OR. Riggs will be there in case Arizona's heart has any complications.

Alex hopped out of the ambulance, pulling Arizona out with him. Owen and the rest of them pulled up just behind them in the van. April, DeLuca, Riggs, and Wilson all felt the shock go through their body; they knew Arizona was of poor shape, hell they all saw it on the camera. But seeing her in person, so pale and so fragile it just made it real. No one knew it was possible, but she looked worse than she did on the screen.

She looked pale; her lips were cracked, her collar bone was completely visible from the weight loss, bruises and cuts covered her. She didn't look like Arizona, but they all knew it was her and they all knew this was going to be a tough battle.

They all began to run behind Alex, who was pushing Arizona towards the Operating room. "Alex, how is she holding up?" Owen asked as he was running behind.

"I lost her for a bit in the ambulance, but I was able to stabilize her heart. But it's weak, and it's important we get in that OR. Where is Calvin?" Alex stated.

"He rode back to the hospital with Officer Wright; she is going to meet up with Bailey and hand the boy off to her." Amelia said to Alex. "Alight, well I am going to go find him once I get Arizona to the OR." Alex stated. "Do we know how Callie is holding up and Riggs I hate to be insensitive because I know you are one hell of a surgeon, but I was told that Teddy had come back, why isn't she the one in the OR. Again, no offense Riggs, but Arizona and Teddy are very close friends, and Arizona has a lot of faith in Teddy." Alex asked.

Nathan understood why Alex was concerned and hadn't taken offense to his questions. "Hey, no problem at all man, Teddy said she wouldn't feel comfortable operating on her best friend, but to page her if there were any major complications and that she would step in. Arizona has been a great friend to me this year, and I consider her a very important person, I am going to make sure I do my best for her."

"And as for Callie, Teddy is staying with her and talking to her. Sofia and Zola are still in daycare, Meredith just went and checked up on them." April said to Alex.

For the majority of the time Arizona had been unconscious, but it seemed that she had just regained consciousness. "Karev…" she muttered out.

"Robbins you're awake! Are you okay? What do you need?" Alex nervously spat out.

"Thanks… for not… killing me… I guess…. I don't need… that brick." Arizona spits out breathlessly.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, how could this woman still be making jokes, "I am going to be the one hitting you with a brick Robbins if you don't stop talking. You're going to start coughing up blood again, and you need to save your energy."

Arizona looked up at Alex and gave him a small pout, "Sir yes sir." She said with a little smile.

April was beyond excited that her friend was awake, "Arizona, I don't want you to speak, just listen. I am so glad you're okay, and I am pleased to see you still have your sense of humor and that dimpled smile that everyone loves. I will not let Alex hit you with a brick either, so don't worry."

Arizona began to say something back to April, she missed her friend so much, but she was cut off by both Alex and April yelling at her for talking and going on about saving her energy and all that annoying shit. She instantly regretted trying to speak again though, as she began to cough up more blood again. The front of her was now drenched in blood that she has to spit up.

"Robbins! I told you not to speak, look what you've done. I don't care that you're injured right now if you speak one more time when you are fully healed I will find a brick and hit you with it. Now knock it off so we can save your life." Alex snapped back at Arizona, "you're my mentor, I am not ready to lose you."

They finally rolled up to the OR, "Alright, Alex, it is time for you to leave us. I will have Wilson send you all daily updates during the surgery." Owen stated to Alex.

With that Alex turned around and walked towards the room where Callie and Teddy were at, he hadn't had much time to speak with Callie, but he needed to talk to her about her intentions with Arizona. He has watched her struggle so much this year, and she doesn't need something else to bring her down after the series of events that had happened. She had just found her place at the hospital again, April and her repaired their friendship, she seemed to have gotten a lot closer with Owen and Amelia, and of course, he was always there for Robbins. Even DeLuca and Robbins were good friends, and Meredith seemed to actually put some interest in talking to Arizona more. After the trial, he watched Meredith give Arizona the cold shoulder for far too long, but Meredith was his person, and he was hers, and it just wasn't something he was looking to fight over. Especially since the two women were never close, which never made since to him. The two of them were the only ones left from the plane crash; he would have thought they would confide in each other.

Alex approached the room where Teddy and Callie were speaking and stopped for a minute to listen to what Teddy had to say.

"Listen, Callie, I know right now emotions are high because of Arizona's state, but you need to understand what you put her through when you left and took Sofia halfway across the country. You need to understand the pain you caused her, so you can determine if you really do want to be with her or if this is just a drastic chase after her because of the state she is in. If you have any thoughts of bailing on her again, do not pursue her Callie. Do not, do you understand and are you ready to hear about what happened?" Teddy asked intently.

She watched Callie nod her head.

"Alright, well Callie you broke the woman. I understand that what Arizona did by cheating on you is something unforgivable, but you need to understand that the Arizona that cheated was not the same Arizona before the crash. Arizona had PTSD, she lost a leg, and she had a miscarriage all in one year, and she never felt like you loved her anymore, she only felt like you wanted to fix her and get her back to her old self and not accept her for who she was now." Teddy paused watching as Callie took in all the information.

"We all know that Arizona needs to be in control of her life, well she wasn't in control of her life, and she lost it for a bit. And I think you never forgave Arizona for her actions, which is understandable, but you ever tried to look into why Arizona cheated. You just called her a slut and continued to look at her that way. I know I'm probably a little biased towards Arizona because she is my best friend, but still, you know god damn well she would never have cheated on you if she were never in that crash and never lost that baby." Again, Teddy paused she wanted to make sure Callie was taking all of this in.

"Then you go and start flaunting your new relationship and talking about how you've never been so happy in your life, don't you think that hurt Arizona? I mean she did make you very happy in the beginning, didn't she? Then you brought her to the custody trial, and your lawyer tore Arizona apart. For what? For being a working mom, just like you Callie. Expect she was just busier and dealing with more cases and specialized in not one but two specialties. Most people would look at that as an achievement, but not you or your lawyer you used that as to why she was an unfit mother. Don't you realize how poorly you made her feel about being a surgeon, she almost quit because of that." Teddy paused because she knew Callie was going to say something.

"What do you mean she almost quit? Like she almost quit being a surgeon?" Callie asked with horror and shock in her voice.

"Yes Callie, she almost quit Grey Sloan and was going to work as just a pediatrician and not a surgeon. For the longest while after the trial, she would call me almost every night crying because she missed you and Sofia. She didn't have many people at the hospital for a while; she was all by herself. Sure, she had Alex in her corner, but she didn't have many friends it mainly consisted of Alex, DeLuca, and Richard. But especially DeLuca and Richard because Alex was always with Meredith, and we know that Meredith was your friend and not Arizona's. She was always pleasant towards Arizona, but not friendly." Teddy stopped talking again and allowed Callie to digest everything that has been said.

"I had no idea…" Callie said as she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Callie, I know, you both fucked up. You just can't put all the blame on Arizona as you have been. You both equally fucked up no two ways around it, but in the end, it was you who walked away from Arizona when she was willing to work. Now it needs to be you to decide if you are going to walk away again and stay here and be there for Arizona. Callie, I am not trying to make you feel bad. I just need you to understand that these last few months Arizona has actually been happy, and I just need her to stay happy, and she needs someone who is going to try and make her happy after everything that has just happened." Teddy stopped talking when she heard the door open slowly; she saw Karev standing there with blood all over his scrubs.

"Well, I was about to come in here and talk to you Callie about Arizona, but it seems to me that Teddy has beaten me to it. So, I want to hear it from you, what are your plans with Arizona-Callie?" Alex asked bluntly.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off of Alex's bloody scrubs, "Is.. that. Arizona's blood Alex?"

Alex looked down and didn't realize how much blood he had on his scrubs, "Oh, shit, I am sorry. I promise it's not as bad as it looks. She was just coughing up some blood, and it must have gotten on me. But she was conscious before we went in the OR. She really is doing fine, making smartass comments and threatening to hit me with a brick again." Alex said as he gave Callie a small smile.

"Alright, that doesn't sound that good Alex, she coughed up that much blood on you? That's not good. She needs to live; I need to apologize to her, Sofia needs to see her again, I need to kiss her again, tell her I love her, I need to do so much Karev." Callie began crying.

Alex and Teddy looked at each other knowing that Callie was all in and that they needed to support their friend, "she is going to pull through Callie I promise, she is a fighter, and she loves you and Sofia, and she isn't going to leave you guys." Teddy stated as she pulled Callie into a tight embrace.

The hug was interrupted by Jo walking through the door, "I just wanted to let you guys know that they are working on stopping the internal bleeding right now, her heart stopped for a few minutes, but Riggs got it going again, and she has been stable ever since. Callie when they stop the bleeding and patch up her gunshot wound in her shoulder, we will need you to come in and look at the multiple broken bones she has sustained."

"Wilson, what are the broken bones that Arizona has sustained?" Callie asked.

"She has multiple bones broken in her left hand, her collarbone has been broken, three of her ribs are broken, and her right cheek bone is broken," Jo replied back to Callie.

Callie took in all the information that was stated to her, "how about her leg, well her prosthetic one. How is her stump looking?"

"There were some tiny cuts on the leg and some significant bruising from where the guy stomped down on her, but besides that it is fine, she will just need a new prosthetic, there is also a lot of swelling, but it swelled a lot anyways. So, it's nothing to worry about." Jo replied with a small smile, "I need to get back to the OR now though; I will update you guys in a bit."


	16. Chapter 16

Callie, Teddy, and Alex headed down to the cafeteria to regroup and get some food in themselves; it has been a very stressful day.

"Callie, Sofia has been asking for Arizona. I don't know what to tell her, but she's getting very sad and agitated." Meredith said as she walked towards the group.

Callie couldn't help but sigh in sadness with a hint of frustration, she didn't know what she was going to tell Sofia, and she didn't even know if the young girl would understand. Hell, she didn't even understand, she didn't even know if Arizona was going to pull through this. "Thanks for checking up on her Meredith, I think I am going to go down and pay her a visit and try to explain everything that is going on," Callie replied back with a minuscule smile.

Teddy wasn't sure if it was best for Callie to go by herself and talk to Sofia, "Callie, I could come with you if you'd like to incase it gets hard trying to explain what is going on."

"Thanks, Teddy, I appreciate it. But I think this is something I need to do by myself. However, if there is any news on Arizona I want to be filled in, so someone better come find me if that's the case." Callie replied back, as she stood up from the table and headed to the day care.

 **Calvin's Room**

"I don't understand why I have to go back to this hospital room, I have been out, and about I am healthy enough to wait in the waiting room to make sure Arizona is okay." Calvin pouted.

Officer Wright knew that it was going to be hard to reason with Calvin, but she never expected this. He was such a quiet kid; she honestly didn't expect him to give her so much grief. "Calvin, Arizona would not be pleased if she knew you weren't getting the rest that you needed in order to heal up properly. As soon as Arizona is out of surgery and she is awake, I will bring you straight to see her okay?"

"Okay. So, she's in surgery right now? The doctors that are working on her are they good? Like, are they good surgeons like Arizona is?" Calvin asked with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Yea Calvin, they are good. They are all Arizona's friends, and I know they are going to do everything to ensure she pulls through this."

Alex walked through the door into Calvin's room, "Hey sorry to interrupt your guys conversation, but I personally wanted to update Calvin on Arizona's state. Right now, she is stable, and they are planning on keeping her stable. Calvin without you we might not have saved Arizona. Thank you for being brave and for saving my friend and my mentor." Alex said as he pulled the boy into a small hug.

"I am super glad Arizona is doing well, and I wasn't brave, all I did was help. Arizona was brave and strong for pulling through this." Calvin replied back to Alex.

"You know kid; you are way too wise for your age. How about we go down and get you some food and maybe we can play a game of cards or something. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Alex, thank you. I mean I would love too as long as it is okay with you Officer Wright and if want you can join us." Calvin stated to both Alex and Officer Wright.

Officer Wright couldn't help but smile to herself, "of course that's fine Calvin, and I would love to join you, but it might have to be a little later. I have to meet up with Officer Graham and fill out paperwork, unfortunately. But I will see you in a bit, sweetie."

 **Daycare**

"Mommy!" the little girl screeched as she saw Callie, "where is momma, I want to see momma."

"Sweetie, come here. I need to talk to you about something." Callie said, trying to hold back the tears that were already forming in her eyes. Man, this was going to be tough to talk to her about.

"Okay mommy, is something wrong?" Sofia asked with concern.

"Sort of, I need you to be a big girl for mommy. I have some troubling news to talk to you about sweetie. Can you be a big girl for me?" Callie asked the sweet little girl.

She watched her daughter intently and watched as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, sweetie. Something happened to momma, she is banged up right now, and she will be having a sleepover at the hospital with our friends' Uncle Owen, Aunt April, Uncle Alex, and aunt Amelia." Callie said to Sofia, trying to down play the whole situation.

"Can I be a part of their sleepover mommy. I just really want to see momma." Sofia said as she started to cry.

Callie stood up and picked the girl up and pulled her into a tight embrace, "shhh sweetie, please don't cry. You can see momma as soon as she wakes up. But right now, she is frail and needs her rest. I know momma won't want to sleep if she knows that you are in the room. You want momma to heal up right sweetie." Callie said as she tried to reason with her daughter.

Sofia nodded her head intently, "yea, I want momma to heal up."

"Okay, good. Do you have any questions sweetheart?" Callie asked her daughter.

"Yes, I do mommy. How did momma get hurt?" The little girl asked her mommy.

"Well, sweetie. There are bad people out in this world. And a very bad man was mad at your momma for protecting a young boy who is couple years older than you are sweetie. So, the bad man decided to hurt momma. But your momma is one of…. No, your momma is the strongest person I know, and she fought back, and she survived." Callie responded gently.

"So, momma is like a superhero? Protecting people?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Yes, Sofia. Exactly. Momma is a superhero and right now she is taking a superhero nap which sometimes takes a very long time to wake up from." Callie responded back.

Sofia nodded intently, "that's okay momma is a superhero, she needs to rest."

Callie was beyond grateful that the conversation went well with Sofia. Now all she needed to know was how Arizona was doing. "Alright, sweetie. Why don't you go back and play with Zola, I have to go speak with Aunt Teddy." Callie said as she pulled her daughter into another hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Okay, mommy. I just have one question." Sofia said to her mommy.

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it?"

"The boy that momma was protecting is he okay? Did she save him?" Sofia asked with hope in her eyes.

"Your momma did save him. You know why?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Because momma is a superhero!" Sofia yelled.

"Exactly. Now momma is gonna need you to brave and strong for her while she recovers can you do that munchkin?"

"I can be momma's superhero while she recovers," Sofia shouted out excitedly.

"Momma will always be safe with you around sweetheart. Now I will see you later my love." Callie said as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

 **OR Room**

"Riggs, I need you to get her heart started now!" Owen shouted as he heard Arizona begin to flatline for the fourth time since they entered the OR three hours ago.

"Don't you think I'm trying Hunt," Riggs shouted as he began to try and start Arizona's heart up again. "Ah, got it."

"Kepner, how are her stats looking?" Hunt asked. "They are looking stable; we should be able to continue with stopping the multiple bleeds in her chest. We should be able to finish up here without many complications now that we fixed the collapsed lung." April responded.

Fortunately for Amelia and Arizona, Amelia was not needed at all for this surgery. Which meant the head injuries Arizona sustained were not bad enough to cause bleeding or swelling to the brain. "Hey, Owen. I am going to go inform everyone how Arizona is holding up. I will tell Callie that she shouldn't worry about operating on Arizona's hand until after she has woken up. Page me if anything changes and you need me in here." Amelia stated, but before she left, she turned to DeLuca, "hey, you know if this is too much you can step out. I know you and Arizona are close, she wouldn't think less of you if you needed to step out. I see in your eyes you're struggling to keep it together."

DeLuca sighed, "it is devastating watching this wonderful woman lying on the OR table covered in bruises and cuts and watching her heart stop four times. But I want to stay in here and be here for her."

"You're a good guy DeLuca and a good friend. Now you guys finish and get our girl out of this OR." Amelia said with a smile and walked out of the OR.

 **Cafeteria**

Amelia figured some of her friends and possibly Callie would be in the cafeteria when she walked through the doors; she saw Calvin and Alex sitting at the table. Her heart melted watching the young boy laughing and just looking so innocent. Arizona brought that light back into his eyes, and she was glad that even under the circumstances the light stayed.

"Amelia! You're here!? Wait why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in surgery with Arizona? Did something happen to her?" the boy asked going from excitement to crying into Amelia's chest.

"Oh, no honey. I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I am a brain surgeon, and Arizona didn't have anything wrong with her brain. So, I am not needed. I actually came to share the good news. Want to hear" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Yea!" Alex and Calvin shouted at the same time.

Amelia loved to see that Alex was so concerned for Arizona. Everyone knows he usually has a cold stone demeanor. But he had a soft side for the blonde and Arizona had a soft side for Alex. They truly had a real friendship.

"Well, Arizona made it through the tough parts of the surgery. Owen and April should be closing her up soon and bringing her up to the ICU. We believe she will make a full recovery." Amelia replied happily.

Amelia felt the small arms from the boy go around her neck, "Oh, thank you, Amelia. I don't know what I would do without her. Can I go see her when she is the ICU? Arizona always came and checked on me. I know she won't be awake, but I would like to try and be there for when she wakes up. Maybe I could even play a few Scooby Doo episodes for her." Calvin said with a huge smile.

"That is a fantastic idea, Calvin. When Arizona is in the ICU, I will come find you and me, and you will go see her. How does that sound?" Alex asked the young boy. "That sounds awesome! Thanks, Alex!" Calvin cheered as he gave Alex a hug.

"Hey Alex, do you know where Callie is?" Amelia turned to face Alex. "Last I heard she went to the daycare to kind of explain to Sofia what was going on," Alex told her. "Alright, thanks, Alex. I am going to try to find her and fill her in on how Arizona is doing. I'll see you later." Amelia said as she turned and left.

Walking down the halls of the hospital she ran into Bailey who asked how Arizona was doing. Bailey was pleased to hear that Arizona had managed to pull through despite all the complications.

Amelia also ran into Ben, Meredith, Stephanie, and Richard, who all shared the same responses as Bailey did. None of them had seen Callie though, they all figured she was either with Sofia, or she was with Teddy.

She continued to look for Callie and decided to pick her head into an on-call room to see if the woman had laid down for a rest. When she peeped in, she heard the sobs of a woman. Walking in all the way, Amelia saw Callie curled up in a ball, with her head on Teddy's lap.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt anything. I wanted to let the two of you know that despite the complications, it looks like Arizona is going to make it through the surgery and make a full recovery." Amelia said as she looked at the two women.

Amelia's heart broke when she looked at Callie though, she looked miserable, bags underneath her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she hadn't slept or ate in days.

"She's really going to be okay?" Callie asked as she shot up from Teddy's lap.

"It looks that way, Owen said he would page me if he needed me or when she got to the ICU."

With that, she felt the ringing of her pager. Amelia looked down to see what it said.

"Amelia. What does it say?" Callie cried out.

 **Here's another chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts** **?** **so leave reviews please. It encourages me to write more.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Amelia!" Callie cried out again; she needed Arizona to be okay.

Amelia looked at her pager and looked back up at Callie and let out a sigh of relief, "it says to go to the ICU, I am assuming this means go news since it wasn't a 911 page to the OR."

Callie let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in and hugged Amelia and Teddy, "well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go see Arizona." Callie basically cheered, she knew that they weren't out of the water yet, but they were a step closer.

"We will head up right now; I just need you to look at her broken bones Callie, I personally think the only one that needs surgery will be the hand. As much as we'd like for you to go in there now and patch her hand up, she's not strong enough to go through another surgery." Amelia stated.

Callie nodded her head in agreeance, "let's just start heading there, I want to see Arizona, and I am sure everyone else would like to see her too."

Teddy, Callie, and Amelia all walked together towards the ICU. Callie let out another cry as she saw her beautiful wife… ex-wife lying on the hospital bed looking as pale as a ghost with a tub sticking out of her mouth.

"I didn't think it was possible for her to look worse, but she does. Do you think she is in pain?" Callie asked with tears in her eyes.

Teddy shook her head, "right now, no she shouldn't be in any pain. But when she wakes up she will be in an immense amount of pain. You should check out the broken bones though."

Callie turned around to speak to Teddy, but what she saw made her blood boil. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. They brought that monsterous man to our hospital to care for him? After everything, he did to Arizona!"

"What are you talking about…" Teddy began to say until she turned around and saw Mr. James on a hospital bed across the hall. "Wow… Arizona really put him through the ringer." Was all Teddy was able to get out.

Callie couldn't even deny the fact that Mr. James looked like shit, Arizona really did beat the crap out of him. "How could they bring him here though, how could they even allow that."

"Callie, you know that they couldn't just turn someone away, we're a hospital. And by the looks of him, he really did need medical attention. Arizona beat the shit out of him with one leg and one arm." Amelia added with a small smile.

Callie walked over to Arizona and placed a small kiss on her forehead and then proceed to grab her hand that was casted and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Even her knuckles on her good hand were bruised. Was there even a part of Arizona's body that was not bruised or cut?

"Well, it looks like the collarbone break was a clean break, but I won't know if she will need surgery until it begins to heal. Her hand looks pretty bad, but I think I can stick some pins in there and realign all the tiny bone fragments. It'll be a long surgery, but I am more than confident from just looking at her hand that she should be able to perform surgeries again. Man, Arizona's left arm really took a beating though; multiple breaks in the hand, a gunshot wound to the shoulder, and a broken collarbone." Callie stated sadly.

"Would you like some time by yourself with Arizona?" Teddy asked Callie as she put a reassuring hand on Callie's back.

Callie nodded, "I would love that, would you mind getting Sofia and bringing her out to eat?" Teddy smiled, "of course, I will bring her back to you once we eat.

With that Amelia and Teddy left the ICU. Now Callie was by herself with just her thoughts. The main thought being; would Arizona survive this and if she did what did that mean for them? Would Arizona even forgive her? She took her daughter away from her and when Arizona learns that Penny and she broke up so quickly after the move and she didn't even bother to tell Arizona or try to move back to Seattle. Arizona is going to be so upset when she learns that part out.

Callie was ripped from her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. She looked down and didn't recognize the number;

 _C: Hello? Who is this?_

 _P: It's me, Penny_

 _C: Are you serious? What the fuck do you want Penny it's been six months since you left me. Why are you calling me now?_

 _P: I came by your house to talk, and you weren't there, and I wanted to see you._

 _C: Well I am not in New York right now, I am in Seattle._

 _P: Why are you in Seattle?_

 _C: not that it is any of your concern but Arizona was attacked and is in pretty rough shape, so I am here for her._

 _P: of course, you are… why am I not surprised._

 _C: what gives you any right to be upset at me for coming to Seattle for Arizona, you left me six months ago. You have no right, and even if we were still together, I would have come anyways._

 _P: I know you would, why do you think I left you. You're still madly in love with Arizona. Did you think I didn't notice all the times you moaned Arizona's name out during sex instead of mine? Or all the times your smile would fade away in the morning when you realized you were waking up next to me instead of Arizona. I was never going to be enough for you Callie, and you know it._

 _C: whatever Penny, is that all you wanted to talk about because I would like to go back in the room and sit with Arizona and you are wasting my time right now._

 _P: yea have a good life._

Callie hung the phone up angrily and began to mutter in Spanish.

"Woah what is wrong with you Dr. Torres," Bailey asked as she shook Callie out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing sorry I was in my own world, Bailey." Callie apologized.

Bailey just shook her head, "I can see that, but why were you off in your own world and why were you muttering in Spanish. And don't lie to me, I know you only do that when you're frustrated.

"Ugh, I hate that you know me so well. It was just stupid Penny, we broke up over six months ago, and today of all days she decides to call me. Can you believe that?"

Bailey stood there shocked, she had no idea that Callie and Penny had separated, "I didn't know that the two of you separated, what did Penny want?"

"I honestly have no idea; she got upset when I told her I was in Seattle with Arizona and went on about why we would never have worked because I am still in love with Arizona," Callie said sadly as she looked over at the blonde.

Bailey stood there for a few seconds before she decided to say anything, "well are you still in love with Robbins?" Callie didn't even need to say anything she just nodded her head in agreement and began to cry. "Don't cry, Torres. Do something about it, make sure she knows that you still love her when she wakes up. You know Arizona hasn't dated anyone since the divorce? Sure, her and Richard go to those trivia nights at the bar. The thing you tore Arizona apart for might I add. You have a lot to apologize for after the way your lawyer attacked Arizona in that courtroom that day. Arizona hasn't even gone out with Richard since that night; she doesn't even go out with friends anymore she just goes to work and straight home. You broke the woman Torres, and now it's time you patch her back up. The two of you are so stubborn and blind and end up hurting each other." Bailey sighed as she finished her rant.

Callie stood their speechless; she didn't even know how to respond to that. She didn't realize that day in the courtroom affected Arizona so severely. First, she learns she almost quit her job because of that day, and now she learned that Arizona doesn't even go out anymore. Man did she fuck up, and she needed to prove to Arizona she was sorry and that Arizona was not a bad mom.

"I am going to make this up to her." Callie spat out. "I know you will," Bailey stated as she walked out of the room.

Callie only had a few moments to herself before she looked up and saw Calvin and Alex walking towards her.

"Alex! And you must be Calvin," Callie chirped.

Alex looked at the blonde, and he felt his heart break all over again, she looked so fragile and ghostly.

"Yes, I am Calvin, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" Calvin smiled, and Callie couldn't help but notice that he had dimples just like Arizona.

"My name is Callie." But before she could continue Calvin jumped in, "Ohhhh, you're Callie! Arizona talked about you a lot and told me all about her daughter. She even introduced me to her and Sofia's favorite cartoon to watch!" Calvin shouted with a dimpled smile.

Alex and Callie couldn't help but smile at the boy "Oh, she showed you Scooby Doo? What did you think of it? If I am being honest, I think Arizona likes Scooby Doo more than Sofia does. What did she say about Sofia and me?"

"I loved Scooby Doo and yea she really likes Scooby Doo. She also introduced me to the dessert dirt. She talked about how she missed you and how she loved you and Sofia so much. How is Arizona doing, when will she wake up?" Calvin asked going from being super happy to remembering that the closest person he had to a mother figure was lying in a hospital bed.

Callie couldn't help but smile when she heard Calvin say that Arizona still missed and loved her, "wow, she gave you dirt too. She must really love you, would you like to meet Sofia? She will be coming here in a couple of hours she went out to eat with our friend Teddy. Arizona is doing just fine we are just waiting for her to wake up, you can stay here with me and talk to me about your time with Arizona if you would like."

Calvin smiled again revealing his adorable little dimples. "I would like to meet Sofia, and I would love to talk about my time with Arizona. She is the most awesome person ever. She didn't even get mad when I was having a nightmare, and I accidentally punched her in the face causing her to bleed. She just held me tighter and wiped my tears away."

Callie smiled at the boy and knew that Arizona had made a real connection with the boy, she wouldn't be surprised if Arizona ended up talking about the thoughts of adopting him.

"Then we had continued to watch Scooby Doo, and we had a pizza party, and she let me fall asleep in her arms every night. It was the only way I would sleep. I didn't sleep much when my dad took her. I missed her so much. I feel like this is all my fault." Calvin said as he began to cry.

Callie's heart began to break as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She got out of her chair and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "None of this is your fault sweetie, and Arizona would be really sad if she knew you were blaming yourself. Listen why don't I put you up on the bed with Arizona and that way you can get a full nights sleep." Callie said as she looked down at the boy.

"Okay, I won't blame myself anymore, and yes I would like that. I am very tired." Calvin said as he began to yawn.

Callie carefully picked the boy up and place him down on Arizona's right side gently. She watched as Calvin snuggled in and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

"That poor kid, first he gets abused by the two people who are supposed to love him more than anything and now he blames himself for getting Arizona injured. He doesn't catch a break." Alex said as he broke the silence. "Listen I would love to stay with you until Arizona wakes up, but I have to go. I have surgery."

Callie watched as Alex left and she sat there by herself for most of the next three hours. Of course, people like April, Jackson, Bailey, Richard, basically all their friends came in for short visits. All were asking how Callie was doing and saying how cute Calvin and Arizona looked.

Callie continued to sit by Arizona's side holding her hand. All of a sudden, she felt Arizona's hand begin to twitch, and as she looked up, she saw Arizona's blue eyes fly open.

"Arizona, sweetie." Callie cried out.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your lovely thoughts** **?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, all, I am so sorry for the late update, but I've had a major case of writer's block. This chapter will be written all in Arizona's point of view**

 **Arizona's POV**

I heard people talking all around me; I believe I can hear Alex's voice, oh, and I believe I just heard Calvin's voice. I missed him so much; I hope he's okay.

My heart stops though when I listen to the voice of the woman I have loved for years. I know Alex told me she was at the hospital but I didn't think she would be waiting in the room for me to wake up.

I wonder how long I have been out for. I continue to lie there for a while before I try opening my eyes, I can feel the pain inching its way into my body the more I become aware of my surroundings, and I know the minute I open my eyes the pain will rush in.

Out of nowhere, I feel a bigger hand grabbed my hand. I feel the softness of her skin, and I feel the butterflies begin to form in my stomach. The type of butterflies I could never have imagined feeling again.

But here I am laying in a hospital bed feeling the same butterflies I first received in the bar, the night I decided to kiss a beautiful Latina in a dirty bathroom.

"That poor kid, first he gets abused by the two people who are supposed to love him more than anything and now he blames himself for getting Arizona injured. He doesn't catch a break. Listen I would love to stay with you until Arizona wakes up, but I have to go. I have surgery." I hear Alex tell Callie before I drifted off to sleep again.

This time when I wake up for the second time I decide to open my eyes all the way. I regret it immediately though as I feel pain take over my entire body.

"Arizona, sweetie." I hear Callie cry out.

I listen to the sadness in her voice, and I realize I need to be strong for Callie, if she understands how much pain I am in right now she'll worry too much. I have caused her enough pain as it is. Which is I can't tell her that I am still in love with her. I can't rip her away from her happiness with perfect Penny.

"Arizona, just relax. Open your eyes slowly." I hear Callie's soothing voice bring me out of my thoughts. I try opening my eyes again, but the lights are so bright it hurts my head, and I slam my eyes shut again.

I try to speak but I realize there's a tube down my throat, I begin to left my hand up to my throat to signal that I would like the tube to be taken out. But I find that I can't even lift my hand without sending pain throughout my whole body.

Callie seemed to understand that I wanted the tube out because I hear her telling me that she requested someone to come in and take it out. I try opening my eyes again, this time the pain isn't as bad, but I still can't open them all the way.

Then I hear Calvin; sweet little Calvin runs in the room calling my name and apologizing for the fact he wasn't there the moment I woke up like I was for him. I decided at that point no matter how much it hurt my eyes; I was going to open them fully for that boy.

I take a few minutes to look at my surroundings; I see a nurse come in and take the tube out of my throat. In my room, I see Alex, Callie, and Calvin.

"You didn't miss my wake up buddy. I just woke up this second, how are you feeling mister?" I ask barely in a whisper; my throat was pretty sore and dry from the tube.

"I feel great Arizona; I missed you so much. I didn't watch a single episode of Scooby Doo while you were gone, but now we can watch a whole bunch correct?" Calvin asked with his adorable smile that I missed so much.

Alex hands me a cup of water, and I felt the coldness reach the back of my throat. "Of course, we are gonna watch Scooby Doo Calvin; I wouldn't want to spend my time in the hospital doing anything else," I say as I scoot over a bit and motion for him to come over.

I watched him walk over and slowly get on the bed; I could tell he was worried about hurting me. "Calvin, please don't be afraid of hurting me or causing me any pain. Your presence is already making me feel a whole lot better." I say to him as I feel him snuggle into the side of me.

Honestly the pain that shot through my body was excruciating, but having the small boy snuggled into me was worth it. After the long days of torture having someone, I loved by me was all I needed. Plus, the pain I am feeling right now is honestly nothing to what I felt back at that farm.

"If you want Alex and I can leave the two of you alone for a bit to watch Scooby Doo together, I can even bring Sofia in here to join your snuggle session. I am sure she misses her momma and watching Scooby Doo with you." I hear Callie say softly. I know she wants me to ask her to stay, but I can't get attached again, it'll be too hard when the time comes for her to leave again.

"That would be amazing Callie, thank you. And thank you for coming and bringing Sofia with you. I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do. I now have made you miss work and took time away from you and Penny. I am sorry you really don't need to stay long." I replied back to Callie.

I figured Callie would be happy when I told her that I didn't expect her to stay long, but the reaction I saw on her face was anything but happy. "Oh, of course. We won't stay long thank you for making that clear. I will grab Sofia from daycare and bring her up to you." I hear a bit of anger and sadness in Callie's voice. Which confuses me, I don't understand why she is upset by what I just said. I watch her walk out the door though before I got a chance to question her.

"What was that all about?" I asked Alex. "Are you serious Robbins? You don't know why she would be upset that you told her that she didn't need to be here the minute after you wake up. She's been crying for days straight because she thought the woman she loved was going to die." Alex snapped at me. He tended to be very straight forward when he thought I was being dumb.

"Alex, I know she still loves me, but it is just not in that way, and I can't get attached again and lose her. It was too hard the first time, don't you understand Karev?"

"She still loves you, moron. She came back because she still cares and loves you." Alex said back to me with a small smile.

"What about Penny? What does she plan on doing about that situation?"

"She isn't with Penny anymore." I hear Alex and say and I honestly couldn't be happier to hear that. Maybe I would have a chance to start over with Callie; I would give anything for that chance.

"Listen Robbins; we will continue this conversation later. Spend some time with your daughter." I hear Alex say as he walked out the door.

That was when my eyes fell on my adorable little girl. My beautiful Sofia, I missed her so much. She has gotten so big since the last time that I saw her.

"Momma! Mommy told me that you were a superhero!" Sofia beamed at her. She watched her daughter run over to the side of the bed that Calvin wasn't laying on.

Sofia jumped up, causing pain to shoot through her body once again. But it was the good type of pain, pain that meant she had survived. Pain that meant she got to hold both Calvin and Sofia and see all her friends and most importantly see Callie.

"Sofia, sweetheart. Please be careful around momma; she is injured remember." Callie scolded their daughter.

"It's alright Calliope. She didn't hurt me." I stated back; I knew using her full name would lighten the situation up.

I was right when I saw a smile form on her beautiful lips.

"Well alright, I will leave the three of you guys to watch Scooby Doo together." She said as I watched her begin to leave.

"Calliope, why don't you stay and watch with us," I say as I give her my dimpled smile. The smile I know she can never say no too. "Really? You want me to stay with you?"

"Of course, I want you to stay Calliope. Why wouldn't I?" I flash another dimpled smile.

"Alright. I will."

 **I know this is a bit shorter than my usual chapters. But I promise you the next few chapters will be longer. How do you guys like my story so far? Do you guys want me to keep up with it? Or should I speed up the story and end it in the next few chapters?**

 **Also! Who else is beyond happy that Kim Raver will be coming back to play Teddy for a few episodes next season?! Because I know I am over the moon. I really hope we get some good Teddy and Arizona scenes.**

 **As always please leave your thoughts and concerns about my story and have a lovely day/night** **?**


End file.
